Total Drama Cruise
by Sky-rim809
Summary: Trent's hosting the new Total Drama series: Total Drama Cruise! 18 contestants of old and new, will there be love, or hate? Now rated T for minor language just in case.
1. Chapter 0

This story has new contestants so I'll need characters. They'll only be 16 new contestants, half boys and half girls.

Application:

Name:

Age: (must be in between 14-17)

Birthday:

Stereotype:

History:

Do you want your character to have a relationship? Yes? [ ] No? [ ]

Do you want your character to have a conflict? Yes? [ ] No? [ ]

Do you want your character to be the antagonist? Yes? [ ] No? [ ]

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fear:

Wears:

Swimwear:

An Alliance? Yes? [ ] No? [ ]

By the way, 7 spots are available only! The 8th spot is for my own OC, and the rest of the spots are for the old characters that I choose.


	2. Decided Characters

Hey everybody! I have the characters for the story.

**The New Boys:**

**Lars Pelgröm – larssie1993**

**Eddy Enzio – TDI 4 Ever**

**Joe Tyler Macintosh – Boston Kid 101**

**Zakk Blythe – Another Dead Hero**

There are the new boys so now the new girls.

**The New Girls:**

**Kristen Hayes – KTDLover**

**Brooke Laverne – Kat and Nini**

**Tonia Hart – El' Caliente**

**Gracie Hart – El' Caliente**

Congratulations to everybody who's character got into my story! Everybody who applied are congratulated too, everybody had a good application. There will be **two **antagonists.

These are the old characters from the previous seasons that I'm choosing out.

**The Old Boys:**

**Geoff**

**Duncan**

**Cody**

**DJ**

**The Old Girls:**

**Courtney**

**Gwen**

**Bridgette**

**Sierra **

I'll be posting the first chapter soon.


	3. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Cruise

**Chapter 1 – Welcome to the Cruise**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Total Drama series or its characters.**

**(Vote who you think should be off if the team is in elimination status through reviews)**

**Team Drama:**

**DJ – 0**

**Brooke – 0**

**Lars – 0 **

**Team Cruise:**

**Geoff – 0**

**Bridgette – 0**

**Tonia – 0**

**Team World:**

**Eddy – 0**

**Gracie – 0**

**Cody – 0**

**Team All-Boys:**

**Duncan – 0**

**Dominic – 0**

**Joe – 0**

**Team All-Girls:**

**Courtney – 0**

**Gwen – 0**

**Lindsay – 0**

**Team Sailor:**

**Kristen – 0**

**Sierra – 0**

**Zakk – 0**

"Welcome to Total Drama Cruise! 18₁ old and new contestants are competing for one million dollars!" Trent said. "You're probably wondering why I'm hosting the show. Well Chris had to retire from hosting a bit, so he gave me the position as host for this season."

The cruise ship arrived in a part of America. Somebody came aboard the cruise ship. Trent said "Our first contestant is…..Lars Pelgröm!" "Hello." Lars replied. "Our next destination is a small town…" The ship parted next to a dock where a small town girl arrived onto the ship. "The next contestant is Kristen Hayes!" Trent said. Kristen said "Great to meet you Trent."

It went on, Brooke Laverne from Alabama, Eddy Enzio from Mafia, Joe Tyler Mackintosh from Boston, Tonia and Gracie Hart from Venice, Florida, Dominic Pierson from Sydney, Australia₁ and Zakk Blythe.

Last of all were the previous contestants from the previous seasons, Geoff, Duncan, DJ, Cody, Gwen, Courtney, Bridgette, Sierra, and Lindsay₁. "We'll split you 18 contestants into 6 teams, Team Drama, Team Cruise, Team World, Team All-Boys, Team All-Girls, and Team Sailor." Trent explained.

"DJ, Brooke, and Lars, you're Team Drama" Trent said, handing Team Drama their flag. It had a dramatic face on it. "Geoff, Bridgette, and Tonia, you're Team Cruise." Trent said while giving them Team Cruise's flag which had a cruise ship on it.

"Alright, Eddy, Gracie, and Cody you're Team World." Trent handed Team World's flag, which had the Earth on it. Trent said "Team All-Boys are Duncan, Dominic and Joe." He gave the Team All-Boys flag which had three boy figures that you'd find on a toilet door on it.

Team All-Girls were Courtney, Gwen, and Lindsay, having three girl figures for the flag, and Team Sailor were Kristen, Sierra, and Zakk, whose flag had a sailor's hat on it.

Trent said "Go un-pack in your designated room." All the teams settled in their rooms nicely. Brooke went into the closet and sat down on a stool in the closet. She said to herself "I'm sure that I'm going to get closer in the competition." Soon she saw that she was being recorded on video.

Trent popped in. "Oh, I forgot to mention that the closets are the confessional booths for each team." Brooke's face was blank.

**Confessional – Dominic**

"I hope these challenges aren't too hard, I'm just glad I'm here on Total Drama Cruise."

**Confessional – Tonia**

"Hopefully the challenges are easy."

**End of Confessionals**

"Contestants for Total Drama Cruise please report to the climbing wall immediately" Trent said in the PA system.

The contestants walked to the climbing wall in the activity room.

**Confessional – Dominic**

"Woah, woah, woah! We're going to climb a rock wall! I forgot to mention, I'm afraid of heights!"

**End of Confessionals**

"You six teams are going to catch three flags for you're each of your team mates, but everybody in each team has to catch their flag." Trent explained. "The last team to catch all three flags will be in elimination and will take the Lifesaver of Losers to go home."

Everybody was ready. "On your marks, get set, go!" Trent shouted. Climbing, and climbing, Team Drama collected their first flag along with Team Sailor, Team Cruise, Team World, Team All-Boys, and Team All-Girls. They kept collecting and last their third flag was collected. But Team World had trouble getting their second flag. Team All-Girls were getting their third flag. Almost there, just almost there.

"Team All-Girls have taken their third flag! Sorry Team World, you are into elimination status for this week." Trent said.

**Confessional – Gracie**

"Nobody better vote for me!"

**Confessional – Cody**

"For this being the first elimination, I was sure I wasn't going to be in the first one!"

**End of Confessionals**

**Next Time on Total Drama Cruise!**

**One of the contestants is eliminated, and this challenge is going to be epic!**

Was that good? Plz review!

₁ I forgot that one spot is for my OC and so I added 2 more characters, Lindsay and Dominic (my OC)


	4. Chapter 2: Noon in Fearville

**Chapter 2 – Noon in Fearville**

**(Vote who you think should be off if the team is in elimination status through reviews)**

**Team Drama:**

**DJ – 0**

**Brooke – 0**

**Lars – 0 **

**Team Cruise:**

**Geoff – 0**

**Bridgette – 0**

**Tonia – 0**

**Team World:**

**Eddy – 0**

**Gracie – 5**

**Cody – 0**

**Team All-Boys:**

**Duncan – 0**

**Dominic – 0**

**Joe – 0**

**Team All-Girls:**

**Courtney – 0**

**Gwen – 0**

**Lindsay – 0**

**Team Sailor:**

**Kristen – 0**

**Sierra – 0**

**Zakk – 0**

"Last time on Total Drama Cruise! The contestants were introduced and split into 6 teams of 3 and were challenged in rock climbing. In the end, Team World was the losers. Who will be eliminated? Will this challenge make the competitors snap? Find out this week on Total….Drama….Cruise!" Trent said.

**Theme Song:**

**Dear Mum and Dad I'm doin' fine,**

Duncan and Gwen's boat bump into an angered Courtney.

**You guys are on my mind.**

Eddy flirts with Bridgette but is stopped by Geoff.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Sierra types on her laptop with Cody staring with his face blank because she's typing about him.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see.**

Brooke reads while Kristen paints the cruise ship.

**I wanna be famous.**

Tonia is in the control room, trying to be stable as Chef Hatchet steers uncontrollably

**I wanna live close to the sun**

DJ pets Bunny, his pet bunny.

**Oh pack your bags 'cause I've already won**

Lindsay reads her magazine, and looks at the camera, then sinks in her magazine.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

Gracie swims in the swimming pool.

**I'll get there one day**

Trent looks at the contestants doing the rock climbing challenge.

'**Cause I wanna be famous!**

Lars listens to music on his I-Pod.

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na****Na Na****Na Na Na!**

Joe watches a movie and eats popcorn.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Zakk sings and plays guitar at the club in the cruise ship.

**(Whistling the tune of I Wanna Be Famous)**

Trent and Dominic play guitar along with Zakk at the Contestants Lounge with the other contestants

The contestants were in the Contestants Lounge, waiting for the elimination ceremony to end. "So who do you guys thinks' going home?" Dominic asked. "I think Gracie's gonna be eliminated." "Me too" DJ said. "Me three" Lars said. "Personally I think Eddy, that guy's got too much of an attitude." Tonia said.

**Confessional – Sierra**

"I hope Cody doesn't go home!"

**Confessional – Lars and Dominic**

"Gracie's gonna go home." Dominic said. "I think so too." Lars said.

**End of Confessional**

"We all know that you just want your sister to stay in the game" Duncan said. "Not true!" Tonia said.

**Confessional – Tonia**

"Alright I want my sister to stay in the game! Nice guess Duncan." Tonia said. Duncan pops in, "Thank you" he said. "Were you eavesdropping?" Tonia said. Duncan replied "Nooooo…"

**End of Confessional**

The ceremony was explained, medals were given out. Whoever didn't get one was eliminated. "Alright, here you go, Eddy and Cody, you two are through to the next week!" Trent said. "What!" Gracie said. "Sorry Gracie, walk the Plank of Shame with your luggage."

In the Contestant Lounge, everybody waited, until Gracie came out. "I'm outta here!" Gracie exclaimed. She went out of the room and jumped off the boat with the Lifesaver of Losers and her luggage.

**Confessional – Lindsay**

Lindsay reads her magazine, but looks at the camera, and sinks into her magazine.

**End of Confessional**

"So Gracie's out huh." Dominic said. "Looks like it" Gwen said.

Tonia looked blank. Zakk asked her "Are you, alright?" "Of course I'm fine" Tonia said.

**Confessional – Courtney**

"Gracie looked angry. And I mean really angry!"

**Confessional – Bridgette **

"Tonia looked a bit down after her sister was eliminated, but that's the game."

**End of Confessional**

Trent said into the PA system "All contestants, please report to the dining concert hall".

**Confessional – Kristen**

"I wonder what the challenge is?"

**End of Confessional**

"Today, we're going to face, everybody's fear. It's based off the Total Drama Island episode 'Phobia Factor'." Trent said.

**Confessional – Gwen**

"Seriously! He's trying to bury me again!"

**End of Confessional**

"Gwen, you're being buried alive in the beach simulator room." Trent said as he walked Gwen along. "Goodbye, cruel world." Gwen said. Through the wireless PA system, Trent said "Eddy and Tonia, you're going to be visiting the zoo."

**Confessional – Eddy**

"That kangaroo's gonna kick me in the shins!"

**Confessional – Courtney**

"I'm for one is glad that Gwen was being buried alive!"

**End of Confessional**

"Lars, we're going to be visiting your school, and prepare to be embarrassed!" Trent said. "No!" Lars shouted.

"Brooke, go to the ghost room!" Trent said. Brooke fainted. "Uh, Trent. If you can hear me, she fainted" Courtney said. "I know, and Gwen is in the case that going to be filled up, anything to say before you go in Gwen?" Trent asked. Gwen replied "I hate you."

Gwen was buried after 20 seconds and needed 5 minutes to stay buried. "Courtney, you're gonna dive into green jelly." Trent said.

**Confessional – Courtney**

"Like I said in Total Drama Island. Green jelly looks gross!"

**End of Confessional**

"I can't do it! You can't make me!" Courtney exclaimed. She ran off, which meant no score to Team All-Girls.

Meanwhile at the Zoo, Chef Hatchet shoved Tonia into the lion pit, and Eddy into the kangaroo pit. "Remember! You just have to make it through10 seconds in the pits!" Chef Hatchet exclaimed to Tonia and Eddy.

1….2….3….4….5….6…..7…8…9…..10

Tonia and Eddy ran out of their pits. 1 point Team Cruise and Team World. Gwen survived a whole 5 minutes. 1 point Team Cruise, Team World, and Team All-Girls. Duncan needed to hug a Celine Dion music store standee like in Total Drama Island and he did, Joe needed to survive 10 spiders on him for 10 seconds, and he did, while Dominic had to jump a 51 feet jump board into the swimming pool.

"I…I…I can't do this!" Dominic said. Duncan helped, and helped him jump, and he made it!

3 points Team All-Boys, 1 point Team Cruise, Team World, and Team All-Girls. Lindsay had to go to a mine field, in high heels, and survive until she crossed the field. "Ahh!" Shouted Lindsay. She crossed until she was almost hit with cannon. She ran away and screamed. 3 points Team All-Boys, 1 point Team Cruise, Team World and 2 points Team All-Girls.

Team Drama did it all, snakes, embarrassment, and ghosts. 3 points Team All-Boys, Team Drama, 1 point Team Cruise, Team World, and 2 points Team All-Girls. Team Sailor passed with 3 points. All that was left was Team Cruise and Team World. But none of Team Cruise couldn't do their fears, and Cody couldn't conquer his fear.

It was a tie between the two teams! Team World said "We'll take you on in the tie-breaker!" "Actually, it's a **double **elimination. Everyone who's reading needs to vote off someone from both teams!" Trent explained. "No!" Team World and Team Cruise shouted.

**Confessional – Joe**

"This is gonna be fun to watch."

**Confessional – Kristen**

"I love I get to watch this."

**End of Confessional**

"That's the rules, sorry." Trent said. "Who makes these rules anyways?" Tonia shouted

**Next Time on Total Drama Cruise:**

**Two people are booted off the show, one person is merged into another team, and the challenge is going to be harder than ever.**

Plz review!


	5. Chapter 3: Busking Cruise

**Chapter 3 – Busking Cruise**

**(Vote who you think should be off if the team is in elimination status through reviews)**

**(****RED TEXT ****= ELIMINATED)**

**Team Drama:**

**DJ – 0**

**Brooke – 0**

**Lars – 0 **

**Team Cruise:**

**Geoff – 0**

**Bridgette – 4**

**Tonia – 0**

**Team World:**

**Eddy – 0**

**Gracie – 0**

**Cody – 5**

**Team All-Boys:**

**Duncan – 0**

**Dominic – 0**

**Joe – 0**

**Team All-Girls:**

**Courtney – 0**

**Gwen – 0**

**Lindsay – 0**

**Team Sailor:**

**Kristen – 0**

**Sierra – 0**

**Zakk – 0**

"Last time on Total Drama Cruise! The contestants had to face their fears, like in Total Drama Island. Team Cruise couldn't face their fears and Cody couldn't do his, ending in a tie. But it's a **double **elimination! Which two people will be eliminated? Will in this episode, conflicts and romance and alliances will be finally introduced? Find out in this chapter, of Total…Drama…..Cruise!" Trent said.

**Theme Song:**

**Dear Mum and Dad I'm doin' fine,**

Duncan and Gwen's boat bump into an angered Courtney.

**You guys are on my mind.**

Eddy flirts with Bridgette but is stopped by Geoff.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Sierra types on her laptop with Cody staring with his face blank because she's typing about him.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see.**

Brooke reads while Kristen paints the cruise ship.

**I wanna be famous.**

Tonia is in the control room, trying to be stable as Chef Hatchet steers uncontrollably

**I wanna live close to the sun**

DJ pets Bunny, his pet bunny.

**Oh pack your bags 'cause I've already won**

Lindsay reads her magazine, and looks at the camera, then sinks in her magazine.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

Gracie swims in the swimming pool.

**I'll get there one day**

Trent looks at the contestants doing the rock climbing challenge.

'**Cause I wanna be famous!**

Lars listens to music on his I-Pod.

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na****Na Na****Na Na Na!**

Joe watches a movie and eats popcorn.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Zakk sings and plays guitar at the club in the cruise ship.

**(Whistling the tune of I Wanna Be Famous)**

Trent and Dominic play guitar along with Zakk at the Contestants Lounge with the other contestants.

Everyone was in the elimination room to see which two people were eliminated. "You know the procedure; anyone who doesn't get a medal will be eliminated. I have 3 medals in this box; when I call your name, take your medal. First one is Geoff. Next is Tonia. I now only have 1 medal left in this box. One of you will be safe, two of you, will be eliminated." Trent said.

**Confessional – Geoff**

"It's the last medal and I'm freaking out! What will happen if Bridgette was eliminated?"

**End of Confessional**

"The last medal is awarded to…Eddy" Trent said.

"Sorry Bridgette, Cody. You guys are out!" Trent said. Bridgette hugged Geoff, and Sierra hugged Cody, though he didn't really want it. Cody walked the Plank of Shame first, with his luggage and the Lifesaver of Losers and jumped off. Bridgette walked off the plank and went on the Liferaft of Losers, in case of double elimination.

"Bye Bridgette!" Geoff shouted out to Bridgette. Bridgette shouted back "Bye Geoff!"

"All contestants please report to the Main Deck immediately!" Trent said in the PA.

**Confessional – Dominic**

"This challenge is hopefully fun and easy. I hated the last one!"

**End of Confessional**

"This challenge is easy and simple. You have to busk for 30 minutes! The team with the lowest amount of money will be in elimination status. You have 10 minutes to decide what you are doing to busk. Eddy will be merging into" Trent explained. "Your 10 minutes starts…..now!" The teams started to discuss what they were doing.

**With Team All-Boys**

"Alright, I think we should do something like punk or rock. We'll get tons of money for the competition!" Duncan said. "Umm, I'm gonna do something else." Dominic said.

**Confessional – Dominic**

"I think I should just tag along with someone else in this challenge."

**End of Confessional**

Dominic had walked away to find someone else to tag with. "We should have an alliance with someone." Duncan said to Joe. "Not to burst your bubble Duncan, but who **are **we going to have an alliance with?" Joe asked. "Let's go find Zakk; maybe we can force him to have an alliance with us." Duncan said.

**With Team Drama**

DJ, Lars and Brooke were still figuring out what they were doing for the busking challenge. Dominic walked over. "Hey Brooke, can I talk to you?" Dominic asked. "Sure" replied Brooke. "I think we should do a performance together." Dominic said. "What?" Brooke asked. "Once 30 minutes is up, we'll split the money we get for our teams." Dominic said.

**Confessional – Brooke **

"It sounded like a good idea. I'm goin' for it."

**End of Confessional**

**With Team Cruise**

Eddy and Geoff were arguing with each other while Tonia was thinking of what she was doing for the challenge. Zakk came over and wanted to talk to Tonia. Zakk said "Hey Tonia" "What?" Tonia shouted to him. "Umm….I forgot now, after you shouted." Zakk said.

**Confessional – Tonia**

"Alright, I have to say that that shouting at him was completely un-called for. He just walked up to me surprisingly!"

**End of Confessional**

Duncan and Joe went over to talk to Zakk. "Hey Zakk, can we talk to you?" Duncan asked. "Okay." Zakk replied. "How about we form an alliance?" Duncan asked. "Well I'm not sure." Zakk said. "Alright, if you don't than I'll just have to hang you from the tip of the ship if you don't." Duncan said. Zakk replied "Alright, alright I'll do it!" "Great we have an agreement, and we'll do a performance together." Duncan said.

**With Team Sailor**

"Where'd Zakk go?" Sierra asked. "Don't worry about that, we'll do our own performance." Kristen said.

**With Team All-Girls**

Courtney and Gwen were arguing with each other, while Lindsay just read her magazine.

"Attention all contestants, the discussing is officially over! The challenge starts in 3…2….1…0 now!" Trent said into the PA system. Lars and DJ were singing without any music playing, Duncan was singing In My Head with Joe and Zakk as back-up singers, Courtney, Lindsay, and Gwen weren't doing anything because of Lindsay reading while Gwen and Courtney argued, Geoff, Eddy, and Tonia weren't doing anything either because of Geoff and Eddy arguing while Tonia just couldn't concentrate with them, Kristen and Sierra were singing No Air, and Brooke was singing a couple of songs while Dominic played guitar.

Half and hour passed. "All contestants please report to the Main Deck with your earned money." Trent said in the PA. Dominic and Brooke split the money; Duncan, Joe and Zakk divided the money as well, and reported to the Main Deck.

**Confessional – Dominic**

"Note to self, Brooke is awesome at singing! Did I just say that in front of million's of people internationally? Oh man!"

**End of Confessional**

"Alright let's see here, hmm. Our winners for this challenge are….Team All-Boys and Team Drama with both $100.25! Next is Team Sailor, with $95! Next sadly, is a tie between Team All-Girls, and Team Cruise last with both $0, looks like you're in double elimination!" Trent said.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Shouted the two teams. But Trent explained something "However according to the rules, if a double elimination had occurred twice in a row, than it would be a tie-breaker." The two teams sighed in relief as Trent explained the tie-breaker.

"The rules are simple, it's a simple game of Musical Chairs." Trent said. Gwen asked "Isn't that lame and childish? Who make these challenges!" "Don't blame the writers, they made an intern do it that was stubborn that he wanted to write a tie-breaker challenge." Trent explained.

The tie-breaker started. Around, around, around and…stop! Everyone hopped into a seat, except for Lindsay, who wasn't fast enough. There were four chairs left. Around, around….stop! It looked like Eddy had tripped over. Three chairs left, around and stop! Three people made it through…..Gwen, Tonia, and Geoff went through. Courtney was O….U…..T out!

Two chairs left…Around, around, around, around, around, around and stop! Tonia and Gwen were left to win this for their teams. Geoff was mixed up by the music. Only one chair left. Three….two….one…..zero! Tonia…made it!

"And Tonia wins! Looks like Team All-Girls are going through elimination status!" Trent said. Team Cruise was safe! For now…..

Plz review! Sorry about for not updating for some time! A little fanfiction break….


	6. Chapter 4: Dinner is Served

**Chapter 4 – Dinner is Served **

**(Vote who you think should be off if the team is in elimination status through reviews)**

**(BOLD****= ELIMINATED)**

**(UNDERLINED = MERGED)**

Team Drama:

DJ – 0

Brooke – 0

Lars – 0

Team Cruise:

Geoff – 0

**Bridgette – 0**

Tonia – 0

Eddy – 0

**Team World:**

Eddy – 0 

**Gracie – 0**

**Cody – 0**

Team All-Boys:

Duncan – 0

Dominic – 0

Joe – 0

Team All-Girls:

Courtney – 3

Gwen – 0

Lindsay – 1

Team Sailor:

Kristen – 0

Sierra – 0

Zakk – 0

"Last time on Total Drama Cruise! This last challenge involved busking on the ship, though some didn't and made it through double elimination! But because of the rules of this show, it was a tie-breaker, which was a friendly game of Musical Chairs. Overall, Team All-Girls was into elimination status. Which team this week will go into elimination? Will this be the most dramatic chapter of Total Drama Cruise? Find out, on Total Drama Cruise!" Trent said.

**Theme Song:**

**Dear Mum and Dad I'm doin' fine,**

Duncan and Gwen's boat bump into an angered Courtney.

**You guys are on my mind.**

Eddy flirts with Bridgette but is stopped by Geoff.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Sierra types on her laptop with Cody staring with his face blank because she's typing about him.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see.**

Brooke reads while Kristen paints the cruise ship.

**I wanna be famous.**

Tonia is in the control room, trying to be stable as Chef Hatchet steers uncontrollably

**I wanna live close to the sun**

DJ pets Bunny, his pet bunny.

**Oh pack your bags 'cause I've already won**

Lindsay reads her magazine, and looks at the camera, then sinks in her magazine.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

Gracie swims in the swimming pool.

**I'll get there one day**

Trent looks at the contestants doing the rock climbing challenge.

'**Cause I wanna be famous!**

Lars listens to music on his I-Pod.

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na****Na Na****Na Na Na!**

Joe watches a movie and eats popcorn.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Zakk sings and plays guitar at the club in the cruise ship.

**(Whistling the tune of I Wanna Be Famous)**

Trent and Dominic play guitar along with Zakk at the Contestants Lounge with the other contestants.

(A/N: By the way, I added a new confessional; the Control Room Confessional)

It was raining when the ship had docked. It appeared that the contestants were in the auditorium eating dinner. The food was great, mainly because other chefs were cooking instead of Chef Hatchet who was steering the ship. "That hits the spot!" Zakk said. It was pretty loud in the room, with everyone talking.

But Brooke was thinking about something, and wasn't talking. Eventually it had caught the eye of everybody in the room. "What are you thinking about Brooke?" Dominic asked. "Oh nothing, it's just I wonder who's going to be eliminated." Brooke replied. Tonia said "Doesn't everyone?"

The thing was, the elimination status team was in the elimination room. Trent explained how the elimination system worked. "When I call your name, I'll throw your medal to you." Trent said. "Lindsay…now I only have one medal left, who ever doesn't get this medal will be eliminated, and will have to walk the Plank of Losers. Alright, the final medal goes to…..Gwen." Trent said.

"What!" Courtney shouted. "Sorry Courtney, but you are out of the competition." Trent said. "No, no, no! I won't walk." Courtney shouted. "Fine, then I'll push you off the plank." Trent said. "What?" Courtney asked. Just then Trent pushed her of the plank and threw her luggage and the Lifesaver of Losers. "You'll all pay for this!" Courtney said, pointing at the ship.

"Attention contestants Courtney have just been eliminated. Have a good rest, because soon we're going to do the next challenge." Trent said through the PA.

Half an hour later, Trent spoke into the PA. "Attention all contestants. Please report to the kitchen ASAP." The contestants all changed and all walked over to the kitchen.

Once they were there, Trent explained the challenge. "In this challenge, you'll be cooking and serving food, to three critics. They will score your foods out of 10. If they think they are awesome, they will score higher than 10. The team with the most points will score an invincibility card, which means that you can automatically be safe from elimination whenever you want."

**Closet Confessional – Geoff**

"Cool!"

**End of Confessional**

"Now you have food supplies and other stuff, but it's in this mini-challenge. You see, the food supplies and food are underwater!" Trent said.

**Closet Confessional – DJ**

"If you remember from Total Drama Island, I'm afraid of water!"

**End of Confessional**

"Alright teams, you have five minutes to strategize and what not and who will open the abandoned trucks while someone swims down and gets the supplies for your team." Trent explained. "Three….two….one….your time starts now!"

**With Team Drama**

Team Drama had their conversation started. "Well, I would suggest that DJ and I go down underwater to get the supplies, and the food." Lars said. "What! But I'm afraid of going into water." DJ exclaimed. "DJ, don't worry. You'll only be opening the back of the truck, and then you could come back up." Brooke said. "Oh alright, it is for the team." DJ said.

**With Team All-Boys**

"How about Duncan and I swim down to get the supplies. Duncan, since you have a very sharp knife, you can cut the back of the truck so then I could swim inside the truck and get the supplies and food." Dominic said. Joe replied "It sounds like a good idea. I'm in. But what do I do?"

"You'll be staying up on the cruise ship grabbing the supplies and food." Dominic said. "Alright" Joe said.

**With Team Sailor**

"How about you and Kristen go underwater to get the supplies?" Sierra suggested. "That sounds good." Zakk said. "I guess so." Kristen said.

**With Team Cruise**

"Geoff and Eddy how about you two, uh guys?" Tonia asked. Geoff and Eddy were fighting with each other, again! "GUYS!" Tonia shouted. "What?" The guys asked. "Stop arguing so then we don't have to lose a challenge! Geoff and I will go to get the food and supplies instead." Tonia said.

**With Team All-Girls**

"Looks like we don't need to strategize, but Lindsay you can go get the supplies while I open the back of the truck." Gwen said. "Okay Greta!" Lindsay said. "It's Gwen." Gwen said, annoyed and slapped her hand onto her face.

"Alright contestants, the mini challenge starts now! Go, go, go!" Trent said through the PA system.

**Control Room Confessional – Gwen**

"Now that was just unfair!"

**End of Confessional**

The five teams swam down immediately after they changed to their swimwear. It looked like that Team Cruise were doing well and was the first ones to get to their trucks. Ever since Tonia shouted at her team, they were more co-operative.

It was Team All-Boys' turn. As planned, Duncan cut through the back of the truck and Dominic would swim into the truck and get the supplies and food.

The other teams also got their supplies and food and were ready to go. The teams swam back up to the ship. "Alright teams! Now it's time for you to cook anything you like with your ingredients you have." Trent said. "And start!"

**With Team Drama**

"What should we cook?" Brooke asked. "I do happen to know a recipe from my mama for puttanesca sauce ." DJ said. "Well let's get cooking!" Lars said. "What do we need?" Brooke asked DJ. "Everything here, let's go!" DJ said.

**With Team Cruise**

"Let's cook…guys! I told you to STOP ARGUING!" Tonia shouted.

**With Team All-Boys**

"What should we cook?" Joe asked. "Well, there are strawberries, cream, cherries, milk, eggs and stuff, so maybe we could make a cake, with cream, strawberries, cherries and icing on top!" Dominic said.

"Do you even know how to make cake?" Duncan asked. "Yeah I do! My mom's a cook." Dominic said. "Fine, we'll go your way." Duncan replied. "Well what were you suggesting?" Dominic asked. "Never mind, let's just cook before the other teams get ahead of us." Duncan said.

**With Team All-Girls **

"How about we make fondue?" Lindsay said. "Good thinking, we do have strawberries and chocolate so we can make chocolate fondue with strawberries." Gwen said, surprisingly agreeing.

**With Team Cruise**

"For the last time guys, STOP ARGUING!" Tonia shouted. Eddy and Geoff stopped arguing instantly.

**Control Room Confessional – Eddy**

"Until the teams are merged, I have to keep it cool."

**End of Confessional**

**With Team Sailor**

"We can make an omelet." Sierra suggested."Yeah, that's a good idea. All in favor of making an omelet?" Zakk said. Team Sailor placed their hands on each others, signifying that they were making the omelet.

**In the TDC Kitchen**

The teams started cooking after Trent blew a siren. They were all successful, except Team Sailor's dish that had accidentally burnt their omelet. Now it was the critic's decision of who are safe. First up was Team Drama, who had cooked puttanesca.

The critics had a good face when they ate it. It was the same the rest of the dishes, good faces. But the last one was Team Sailor, and you can guess what their faces were. "I think we have a decision defiantly! Team Sailor, YOU ARE OUT!" One of the critics exclaimed.

"Well Team Sailor looks like you guys are in elimination status. But this time, here's a twist!" Trent said.

**Closet Confessional – Zakk **

"That can't be good."

**End of Confessional**

"You see, your fellow contestants are going to vote you off!" Trent said. "NO!" Team Sailor shouted in dismay. Trent said in reply "Contestants go to the new exclusive Voting Confessional and vote someone off by stamping their I.D postcard."

**20 Minutes Later – Elimination Room**

"Who ever doesn't receive a medal, is eliminated and must walk the Plank of the Shame." Trent explained. "Alright, first is Zakk. Sierra…..you are eliminated. Kristen take your medal while Sierra, pack your stuff and walk the Plank of Shame." Trent said. Sierra packed her luggage and said goodbye to everybody while she jumped off the ship onto the Lifesaver of Losers.

**NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA CRUISE:**

**It's a Christmas special! And the rewards are absolutely excellent.**

**A/N: I'm doing the Christmas special in November, mostly because I don't want to waste a bit of Christmas time writing it up on Christmas Day.**


	7. Chapter 5: Christmas at Wawnakwa!

**Chapter 5 – Christmas Special at Wawanakwa! **

**(Vote who you think should be off if the team is in elimination status through reviews)**

**(BOLD****= ELIMINATED)**

**(UNDERLINED = MERGED)**

Team Drama:

DJ – 0

Brooke – 0

Lars – 0

Team Cruise:

Geoff – 0

**Bridgette – 0**

Tonia – 0

Eddy – 0

**Team World:**

Eddy – 0 

**Gracie – 0**

**Cody – 0**

Team All-Boys:

Duncan – 0

Dominic – 0

Joe – 0

Team All-Girls:

**Courtney – 0**

Gwen – 0

Lindsay – 0

Team Sailor:

Kristen – 0

**Sierra – 0**

Zakk – 0

"Last time on Total Drama Cruise! The five teams needed to go down under a get cooking supplies to cook a recipe for food critics. In the end, Team Sailor was in elimination status and a twist was in effect! Sierra was eliminated by being voted off by the other contestants. Not going to spoil anything else for this chapter, so you'll have to read about on Total…..Drama…..Cruise!" Trent said.

**Theme Song:**

**Dear Mum and Dad I'm doin' fine,**

Duncan and Gwen's toboggan bump into an angered Courtney.

**You guys are on my mind.**

Eddy flirts with Bridgette but is stopped by Geoff.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Sierra types on her Christmas laptop with Cody staring with his face blank because she's typing about him.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see.**

Brooke reads 'A Christmas Carol' while Kristen paints the cruise ship frozen.

**I wanna be famous.**

Tonia is in the decorated control room, trying to be stable as Chef Hatchet steers uncontrollably.

**I wanna live close to the sun**

DJ pets Bunny, his pet bunny.

**Oh pack your bags 'cause I've already won**

Lindsay reads her magazine, and looks at the camera, then sinks in her magazine.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

Gracie swims in the freezing swimming pool.

**I'll get there one day**

Trent looks at the contestants doing the rock climbing challenge, who appear to have been frozen to the wall.

'**Cause I wanna be famous!**

Lars listens to Christmas song on his I-Pod.

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na****Na Na****Na Na Na!**

Joe watches a movie and eats popcorn.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Zakk sings and plays guitar at the club in the cruise ship.

**(Whistling the tune of I Wanna Be Famous)**

Trent and Dominic play guitar along with Zakk at the Contestants Lounge with the other contestants.

(A/N: Note that the theme song was edited for the special.)

"Welcome back to Total Drama Cruise! Today, we're going back to where Total Drama all started off; Camp Wawanakwa to spend Christmas with the former contestants meeting the new." Trent said.

Former contestants like Justin, Ezekiel (who's back to normal), and Eva arrived. Even the eliminated contestants are back; Gracie, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney and Sierra. Then came the Total Drama Cruise contestants off the ship.

"Total Drama Island campers, Total Drama Action cast-mates, and Total Drama World Tour contestants meet the new Total Drama Cruise eliminated and non-eliminated competitors. Meet Gracie Hart (eliminated), Tonia Hart, Brooke Laverne, Kristen Hayes, Zakk Blythe, Joe Macintosh, Eddy Enzio, Lars Pelgröm, and Dominic Pierson." Trent said.

Everybody shook hands and introduced each other. "Alright, alright! Enough of the chit-chat. Even if it is Christmas, sadly you guys have to do a challenge." Trent said sadly. "WHAT!" The contestants shouted. "Yep, everyone is going to do it. We're going to split the teams into genders. 17 on each team. You guys are going to sing one Christmas carol. Who's ever team is the best will get to go to Playa Des Losers to relax, while the other team stays at Wawanakwa." Trent said.

**Wawanakwa Confessional – Dominic**

"Aw come on! I don't even remember why I signed up for TDC! I just wanted a normal Christmas"

**End of Confessional**

"Alright teams, you have 5 minutes to decide what Christmas carol your team is singing. 5…..4…..3….2….1…Start!" Trent exclaimed.

**With the Girls**

"I got it! How about we sing (whispers)" Brooke said. She had the girls huddle in and she whispered what they would sing. "Great idea, but let's edit it for a twist!" Courtney said.

**With the Boys**

"Well we could…..no. Maybe…nope. Oh! How about we sing (whispers)" Geoff said and just like Brooke, signaled that the boys needed to huddle up. "Great idea! But one thing. It's all about you're girlfriend! In a carol!" Duncan exclaimed. "Don't worry, we can all sing two things about our crushes or girlfriends!" Geoff explained. "Also another thing, there's not enough days for it, as in for everybody singing." Dominic said.

"We can arrange all of it. Good thing that I'm giving you a spot to sing about your crush on Brooke!" Geoff said. Dominic replied "What? I don't have a crush on Brooke." "Yeah you do! Trent even gave you a secret confessional about your crush on her!" Geoff said. He showed a confessional on a TV which happened to be Dominic's.

**Secret Confessional – Dominic**

"I have to admit, I have a little crush on Brooke. Good thing this is only to me."

**Closet Confessional – Dominic**

"Curse modern technology!"

**End of Confessionals**

"Alright I do have a crush on Brooke! You better not tell her that!" Dominic said. Geoff replied "I won't! I won't!" "Good and how about we instead sing (whispers to the team)" Dominic said. "That's way better than singing about crushes and girlfriends!" Duncan said. "Alright, we'll sing your song" Geoff said.

**At the Wawanakwa Stage**

The teams arrived at the Wawanakwa Stage once the five minutes were up. First up were the girls. "We're going to sing 12 Days of Christmas – On Total Drama!" Brooke announced.

The song began:

_**On the first day of Christmas,  
our nice host said to us  
an easy climbing challenge.**_

On the second day of Christmas,  
our nice host said to us  
Two phobia factors,  
And an easy climbing challenge.

On the third day of Christmas,  
our nice host said to us  
Three busking teams,  
Two phobia factors,  
And an easy climbing challenge.

On the fourth day of Christmas,  
our nice host said to us  
Four hungry critics,  
Three busking teams,  
Two phobia factors,  
And an easy climbing challenge.  


Suddenly, the music changed to a gloomy music and slowed down._**  
**_

_**On the fifth day of Christmas,  
our bad host said to us  
Five angry grizzlies,  
Four talent shows,  
Three dodgeball brawls,  
Two aching hours,  
And a jump off a terrifying cliff.**_

On the sixth day of Christmas,  
our bad host said to us  
Six phobia factors,  
Five angry grizzlies,  
Four talent shows,  
Three dodgeball brawls,  
Two aching hours,  
And a jump off a terrifying cliff.

On the seventh day of Christmas,  
our bad host said to us

_**Seven camp canoes  
Six phobia factors,  
Five angry grizzlies,  
Four talent shows,  
Three dodgeball brawls,  
Two aching hours,  
And a jump off a terrifying cliff. **_

_**On the eighth day of Christmas,  
our bad host said to us  
Eight paintball hunters,  
Seven camp canoes,  
Six phobia factors,  
Five angry grizzlies,  
Four talent shows,  
Three dodgeball brawls,  
Two aching hours,  
And a jump off a terrifying cliff.**_

On the ninth day of Christmas,  
our bad host said to us  
Nine delighting dishes,  
Eight paintball hunters,  
Seven camp canoes,  
Six phobia factors,  
Five angry grizzlies,  
Four talent shows,  
Three dodgeball brawls,  
Two aching hours,  
And a jump off a terrifying cliff.

On the tenth day of Christmas,  
our bad host said to us  
Ten trusting people,  
Nine delighting dishes,  
Eight paintball hunters,  
Seven camp canoes,  
Six phobia factors,  
Five angry grizzlies,  
Four talent shows,  
Three dodgeball brawls,  
Two aching hours,  
And a jump off a terrifying cliff.

On the eleventh day of Christmas  
our bad host said to us  
Eleven straining push-ups,  
Ten trusting people,  
Nine delighting dishes,  
Eight paintball hunters,  
Seven camp canoes,  
Six phobia factors,  
Five angry grizzlies,  
Four talent shows,  
Three dodgeball brawls,  
Two aching hours,  
And a jump off a terrifying cliff.  


The music fastened and became cheerful.

_**On the twelfth day of Christmas,  
the hosts had said to us  
Twelve sporting challenges,  
Eleven straining push-ups,  
Ten trusting people,  
Nine delighting dishes,  
Eight paintball hunters,  
Seven camp canoes,  
Six phobia factors,  
Five angry grizzlies,  
Four hungry critics,  
Three busking teams,  
Two phobia factors,  
And a Christmas edited carol!**_

The music stopped and an applause was in progress, well an applaud track was in progress. Next up were the boys and well, they thought the girls did well.

**Wawanakwa Confessional – Kristen**

"We knew what the boys were thinking; 'they were good'."

**Wawanakwa Confessional – Heather**

"We are so going to get the reward at Playa Des Losers!"

**End of Confessionals**

The boys were pretty psyched about the performance. "Hey everybody! We're going to be singing; Deck the Halls with a little editing by Zakk Blythe and I!" Dominic shouted.

The music had started:

_**Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
'Tis December to be jolly  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Don we now our gay apparel.  
Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la  
Troll the ancient Yuletide carol.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la. **_

_**See the blazing Yule before us.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Strike the harp and join the chorus.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Follow me in merry measure.  
Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la  
While I tell of Yuletide treasure.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la**_

Fast away the old month passes.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Hail the new kids; men and women  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Sing we joyous all together.  
Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la  
Heedless of the wind and weather.  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la

As before, the applaud track started up. It was Trent, Chef Hatchet and an intern's decision on who got the reward. "Well teams, it was a tough decision. But in the end….the girls win!" Trent said. Well you know what happens next. The girls started cheering and the boys….gloomy that they lost.

"Well girls, you'll be getting your reward, right after we eliminate a boy Total Drama Cruise contestants. Yes we are still eliminating! However, the one who's eliminated can still stay here until the special is over." Trent said.

"No!" The boys screamed. The TDC boys definitely didn't want to be eliminated on Christmas.

**The Camp Fire **

The boys were at the old Wawanakwa camp fire. "As some of you may remember from Total Drama Island we had marshmallows, Total Drama Action we had awards, Total Drama World Tour we had peanuts, and in Total Drama Cruise we have medals. But here on the Christmas special, we have candy canes. When I call your name, come get your candy cane. First up is, Lars. Next are Joe, Duncan, Dominic, and Geoff." Trent said. Now it is up to either Eddy or DJ who was eliminated.

"Alright, I have one last candy cane and it goes to…..Eddy." Eddy came up to Trent and took his candy cane on force. "Sorry DJ, you're eliminated." Trent said. "That's okay." DJ said.

**Wawanakwa Stage**

"Alright all former and current contestants. We don't have any money for you guys to make any gifts for your friends here, so we are going to put on a play with you guys in it!" Trent exclaimed.

**Closet Confessional – Kristen**

"That sounds fun!"

**End of Confessional**

"The play we are going to put on is A Christmas Carol! Guys go over to the notice board where you guys find out which roles you are playing." Trent explained. And so the contestants did. "WHAT! WHY DID I HAVE TO PLAY SCROOGE!" Duncan exclaimed.

"Well I have to admit Duncan; you aren't the brightest person on the planet." Dominic said. "SHUT IT!" Duncan shouted. "At least I get to play the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, but I'll say it as Future. I can scold you a bit and you can't do anything about it!" Dominic replied.

"No offense, but I think we should all shut it!" Heather screamed. "Cool! I get to play the Ghost of Christmas Present!" Owen said. "I guess it's not that bad to be playing the Ghost of Christmas Past." Bridgette said.

The discussion was mostly over. Brooke was chosen to be the narrator, and immediately went on stage when the play started.

"Months had passed after the death of Duncan Scrooge's businessman partner; Justin Marley. It was Christmas Day and Duncan was visited by his nephew, Harold" began Brooke.

**On the Stage**

"Hello Uncle Scrooge!" Harold said in joyful voice. "Do you know what day it is today?" "Humph, Christmas day. Bah humbug!" Duncan said in a cold, deeply cold voice. "Anyways, Tyler Cratchit come in here right now!" Duncan screamed. "Yes Mr. Scrooge?" Tyler said. "You'll be working double today and no buts!" Duncan said. "But sir, I promised my family that I would spend more time with them today." Tyler explained.

"I said no buts! Just for complaining, you will be only getting half of your payment!" Duncan exclaimed.

Brooke continued reading the story. "Now you could already see that Duncan was a cold, heartless and had no compassion. But this is the day of when Justin Marley's ghost appeared right in front of Scrooge that very night…." The stage lights dimmed and a new scene was in order.

Duncan walked over to the bed and lay in it. Suddenly, Justin appeared from the ceiling. Which we all know appeared by rope. "Duncan, I have come to tell you of news." Justin said in an um, well ghostly tone. "W…what, what do you want? Your money back?" Duncan said in an unexpected scared tone.

"Heck no, I'm dead remember. I came to tell you that three ghosts of Past, Present, and Yet to Come are coming." Justin explained. "Yeah right. That is such an obvious lie just so then you can take your money back!" Duncan exclaimed. "I warned you dude, so be prepared!" Justin replied.

**20 Minutes Later (in the play)**

Bridgette came and woke Duncan up, who was actually sleeping. "WAKE UP!" Bridgette shouted in Duncan's ear. "WHAT IS IT? A…are you the Ghost of Christmas Past?" Duncan asked in a weakening tone. "Yes I am! And I'm supposed to show you when you were just a boy. Now come on!" Bridgette shouted.

She dragged Duncan out of the bed and off the stage. Then the scene changed as the interns changed the scenery. Bridgette and Duncan stepped back onto the stage and saw a holographic image of a young Duncan. "WHAT! HOW DID TRENT GET A KID IMAGE OF MYSELF?" Duncan thought to himself.

"You gotta love kid photos which you get from parents" Trent said.

"You were so carefree especially when you were an apprentice. What? Oh snap time's run out! Sorry I have to go." Bridgette said. The lights dimmed and the bed was pushed back onto the set. Duncan hopped in it while Bridgette ran off the stage.

Duncan pretended to wake up. "What the? Was that a dream?" Duncan asked to himself. " Nope! Alright time to wreck this play!" Duncan started destroyed the set by his knife and wrecked everything.

The security men (interns) carried him off the stage. "Well it looks like we can't use the money from this, since it only got $1." Trent said. "I don't see why we can't use the money from the busking challenge." Courtney said. "Oh yeah I forgot that. Guess you guys are going to California to buy stuff! And also, you guys are going on the TDWT plane and going to go back to Wawanakwa.

"WOO HOO!" Everyone shouted. The plane arrived at the camp fire and everybody hopped on.

**In California **

The plane arrived in California, which the malls were decorated for Christmas. "Alright maggots you have 1 hour before you need to get back to the island. Now go! GO!" Chef Hatchet shouted.

**With Dominic and Geoff**

"Hmm, I wonder what I should get Brooke?" Dominic said. "Well she likes books right?" Geoff said. "Yeah she does." Dominic said. "Then get her a book dude!" Geoff exclaimed. "Alright I will, and I'm going to ask Kristen if she can help with a painting of Brooke." Dominic replied. "Now you're getting it dude!" Geoff said. "Now what should I get Bridgette." "I thought you would know what she liked. Get her a surf board or something, anything related to surfing mainly!" Dominic said. "Thanks bro!" Geoff said.

**With Brooke, Courtney, and Bridgette**

"Boys, hmph! Who need's them!" Courtney shouted. "You know, I would had rather preferred her as Scrooge." Bridgette whispered to Brooke. "Hey Courtney, are you still angry about the whole Gwen and Duncan thing?" Brooke asked. "Of course I am! Gwen is a boyfriend stealer!" Courtney said.

"Speaking of boyfriends, I need to get something for Geoff! What would he like?" Bridgette said. "Maybe get him a new hat. The exact hat so then if he loses his current one, he could wear the one you got him." Brooke suggested. "Great idea!" Bridgette said. Courtney went on and on about how she loved Duncan a lot and the ways she was going to change him.

"I wonder what I should get Dominic?" Brooke asked to herself. "You got a crush on him I see?" Bridgette asked. "I don't! Well okay he's nice, sensitive and sometimes helps me through challenges. That's what makes him, him. And that's some of the reasons why I like him….Woah I did not just say that." Brooke replied.

"Yeah you did." Courtney said. Then she went on and on again about, well you already know the answer, Duncan. "Well you could get him a guitar. He's really into music, and I heard from some of the contestants that Duncan smashed Dominic's guitar." Bridgette said.

"Why would he do that?" Brooke asked. "I heard that their not the best of friends." Bridgette replied.

**Back on the Plane (I didn't have time to do the others)**

The contestants went back onto the plane and started to talk about who got what. They also put the leading team in first class while the others in loser class. Mainly it was the leading team of all the challenges held in Total Drama Cruise. Apparently it was Team All-Boys and Team Drama.

**First Class**

"So this is what First Class was like in Total Drama World Tour?" Brooke replied. "Yep, nothing much on this plane." DJ said.

**Bathroom TDWT Confessional – Dominic**

"I don't hear anything in Loser Class. No screaming. And by now I would have thought that Owen would have cracked under the pressure that we're on a plane. Maybe he's gotten over his phobia of flying?"

**End of Confessional**

**Loser Class**

"AHHHHH! WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Owen screamed. "WE'RE ALL GONNA, (fainted)" Owen said until he fainted.

**At Wawanakwa**

Trent was waiting in front of the landing mark. Soon the plane arrived onto the ground and the contestants dragged Owen out of the plane, which was hard. "Did Owen faint?" Trent said. "Yep." Izzy said.

"Okay then…Anyways, you guys are going to give your presents in the Mess Hall where we decorated it! Come look." Trent said. The contestants followed him to the Mess Hall and saw that it was decorated with Christmas lights, little Christmas trees and even with Christmas hats. "Well what are you guys waiting for? Come in!" Trent shouted.

They did as they were told and went inside. Everybody exchanged presents, Duncan gave Gwen a horror movie, and Dominic got a new guitar from Brooke while he gave her a book.

**Control Room Confessional – Dominic**

"You know it was really hard to get those books."

**Flashback**

Geoff and Dominic headed to a book store where they asked the person at the counter where they could find a Christmas book that was English, mostly because all of them were Spanish. "Hello, do you know where to find an English book?" Geoff asked. The person looked confused. "Ah, ¿qué estás hablando?*" The person said. "Ah, what are you talking about?" Geoff said. "It sounds like Spanish. I'll ask him." Dominic said.

"¿Hablas Inglés?*" Dominic said in Spanish. "Um, no, yo no*." The man said. "Pues bien entonces, ¿tiene datos de aquí que es el Inglés?*" Dominic said. "Si, si.*" The man said. The man leaded Geoff and Dominic to the back of the store "Well then, here is data that is English." The man said. "You speak English! Why didn't you tell us! It would have been easier!" Geoff said.

"Sorry, guess I forgot." The man said. The man had Geoff and Dominic pay for the book and they left.

**End of Flashback & Confessional**

"Well everybody, say goodbye to everybody and get back onto the cruise ship." Trent said. Everybody shook hands and said goodbye to each other, and the contestants headed back.

I have the translations for the Spanish sentences.

Ah, what are you talking about?

Do you speak English?

Um, no I do not.

Well then, do you have any books that are English?

Yes, yes.

**Next Time on Total Drama Cruise**

**The teams are merged into two, the challenge will be er… not terrifying and another alliance will be made.**


	8. Chapter 6: Merging by Challenge

Total Drama Cruise: Chapter 6 – Merging by Challenge

(Vote who you want to eliminate by reviews)

(**Bold **= Eliminated, Underlined = Merged)

Team Drama:

**DJ – 0**

Brooke – 0

Lars – 0

Team Cruise:

Geoff – 0

**Bridgette – 0**

Tonia – 0

Eddy – 0

**Team World:**

Eddy – 0 

**Gracie – 0**

**Cody – 0**

Team All-Boys:

Duncan – 0

Dominic – 0

Joe – 0

Team All-Girls:

**Courtney – 0**

Gwen – 0

Lindsay – 0

Team Sailor:

Kristen – 0

**Sierra – 0**

Zakk – 0

Trent: Welcome to Total Drama Cruise! Last time, we gave you a Christmas special but as always, elimination! The teams were disbanded and the boys and the girls competed to stay in the competition. In the end, DJ was eliminated by his fellow teammates for the episode. Who will stay in the game? Who will be captains of two new teams? And most importantly will there be drama? Find out today on…..

Total!

Drama!

Cruise!

**Theme Song:**

**Dear Mum and Dad I'm doin' fine,**

Duncan and Gwen's boat bump into an angered Courtney.

**You guys are on my mind.**

Eddy flirts with Bridgette but is stopped by Geoff.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Sierra types on her laptop with Cody staring with his face blank because she's typing about him.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see.**

Brooke reads while Kristen paints the cruise ship.

**I wanna be famous.**

Tonia is in the control room, trying to be stable as Chef Hatchet steers uncontrollably.

**I wanna live close to the sun**

DJ pets Bunny, his pet bunny.

**Oh pack your bags 'cause I've already won**

Lindsay reads her magazine, and looks at the camera, then sinks in her magazine.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

Gracie swims in the swimming pool.

**I'll get there one day**

Trent looks at the contestants doing the rock climbing challenge

'**Cause I wanna be famous!**

Lars listens to songs on his I-Pod.

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na NaNa NaNa Na Na!**

Joe watches a movie and eats popcorn.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Zakk sings and plays guitar at the club in the cruise ship.

**(Whistling the tune of I Wanna Be Famous)**

Trent: Total Drama Cruise. Ahh, you can feel the breeze in the air. Right now I bet everybody are sitting down and relaxing…

Meanwhile in the Dining Hall, what have we here?

One of the chefs: Ahh! Where is it, where is it, where is it!

Zakk: Uh, something wrong?

One of the chefs: No! I can't find my recipe book!

Brooke: Are you sure you didn't leave it anywhere you didn't check before?

One of the chefs: Yes. I checked everywhere!

Tonia walked around and saw a book labeled "Clair's Recipe Book; if found please return to Clair McLean"

Tonia: Um, is your name Clair McLean?

One of the chefs: Yes.

Tonia: Is this what you're looking for?

Tonia showed Clair the recipe book.

Clair: Yeah it is! Thanks a bunch! Now I can get back to cooking breakfast for you guys.

Zakk: Just wait a bit. McLean, McLean….. Hey! Aren't you related to Chris McLean?

Clair: Sure am.

Tonia, Brooke and Zakk: WHAT!

Brooke: I didn't know Chris had a daughter.

Clair: Trust me, nobody knows.

Tonia: Chris let you work on the cruise ship?

Clair: Well…not exactly. You see I kind of snuck onboard.

Tonia, Brooke and Zakk: Again, WHAT!

Clair: When I snuck onboard when you guys docked in Venice (A/N: That was in Chapter 4), Trent found me and offered me to work on board the ship. As long as Chef Hatchet doesn't find me, I'm golden!

Zakk: Why did you sneak on board in the first place?

Clair: My dad wouldn't let me join the cast of Total Drama Cruise until it was Total Drama Cruise 2 so….

Tonia: Wait, there's going to be another Total Drama Cruise?

Clair: Yeah. Anyways, I couldn't wait so when my dad and I flew to Venice and don't ask why! I snuck on board the ship!

Brooke: Wouldn't Chris know that you're gone?

Clair: Nope. As it turns out, my dad has a girlfriend in Venice. He'll be occupied until they marry, which will be until Total Drama Cruise 2 starts.

Zakk: I think you told us why you and Chris went to Venice.

Clair: Yeah I think I did. Anyways, Chef Hatchet won't find me since he's too pre-occupied by steering the ship.

Suddenly, Chef Hatchet comes into the room! Clair finds under her desk hoping she wouldn't be discovered.

Chef Hatchet: Hello maggots. I'll be hosting the show for today.

Brooke: Chef Hatchet? Aren't you supposed to be in the control room? Who's steering the ship?

Chef Hatchet: Trent decided to steer the ship for me. After all, he said he needed a break from hosting, and I offered.

**Control Room Confessional**

**Clair**

Clair: I decided to do a confessional. Anyways, I doubt that Trent would have a day off hosting.

Clair is about to exit when she sees Trent duct taped to the chair and his hands on the wheel and duct tape on his mouth.

Clair: (takes a breath) Ahh!

Clair then runs out of the room.

**End of Confessional**

The contestants had to go to the deck for something. However, Zakk, Tonia and Brooke stayed back.

Clair: I know I'll defiantly be seen by Chef.

Zakk: Well then, we'll have to put you in disguise as one of the contestants.

Clair: Yeah right! Who do we know that's dumb enough to not go to the deck and do anything we say she wants to hear? Hmm….

Lindsay comes along and is wondering which way the deck is.

Tonia: Perfect.

**Closet Confessional**

**Clair, Lindsay, Tonia, Brooke and Zakk**

Clair: Here we go Lindsay!

Lindsay: Why do I have to go into the closet again?

Zakk: Because umm uhhh….

Brooke: Because it um uhh…

Tonia: Because…..it….uh prevents….

Clair: Wrinkles! Yeah Lindsay! You don't want your face to have wrinkles when you're aged up to like 80 do you?

Lindsay: (gasps) Really!

Clair: Yeah…..really. You have to stay in the closet for one whole day and don't worry about drink or food. Remember, Trent put emergency food inside the confessionals.

Lindsay: Okay!

Clair, Zakk, Brooke and Tonia then leave the closet.

**End of Confessional**

Zakk: Nice cover up Clair.

Clair: Thanks. Now we need lock the door.

Brooke: How are we going to do that? The door is lockless.

Clair: We just need to get a chair and put it under the handle so she can't get out.

Tonia: Nice thinking.

The four got a chair from the bathroom and put it under the handle.

Tonia: Now we need to get you into a disguise.

Clair: How?

Brooke: Lindsay's clothes obviously don't fit you, so we'll have to get a Lindsay costume from the Drama room.

Zakk: Got that covered already.

Zakk handed over a costume with a wig.

Zakk: Go change in the bathroom.

Clair: Okay….

Clair changes inside the bathroom and comes out.

Clair: Do I look like Lindsay?

Tonia: Yep. But 1 problem is, you don't sound like her.

Brooke: Don't worry I got this voice simulator from the Virtual Reality room. It's completely camouflaged. I set it on Lindsay's voice.

Clair put on the simulator and started to talk.

Clair: Alright, how do I sound?

Brooke: Wow, the thing actually works.

Clair: Great.

Zakk: Remember, you have to act like a dumb blonde.

Clair: I'll try….

Meanwhile over on the main deck, everyone is waiting for Zakk, Tonia, Brooke and "Lindsay".

Chef Hatchet: Where are those four?

Joe: They were probably doing a confe….

Chef Hatchet: (interrupts) They have to be here if they want to stay on this ship! I will go find them.

Zakk: No need! We're here.

Dominic: Where have you guys been? Chef was about to have a tantrum.

Chef Hatchet: What did you say?

Dominic: Er, nothing Chef! Nothing!

Duncan laughed but it faded as soon as Chef glared at him.

Chef Hatchet: Alright. Today, since the ratings of the show have plummeted since the eliminations aren't "dramatic" anymore the producers have decided to merge you all into two separate teams. The captains will be decided over a challenge.

Everybody sighed.

Chef Hatchet: Quiet! The challenge will be an "everybody for themselves" challenge. We have docked in Alaska.

Gwen: Alaska? How is that even possible that we docked in the one of the most freezing place in the world?

Chef Hatchet: I said quiet! Anyways, it will be a skiing challenge. You will have to ski jump off of the mountain and you will be scored by me with three votes out of ten. If three or four and etc. get the same top score, then the tiebreaker will be a toboggan race. The first or second to cross the finish line will be captains.

**Closet Confessional**

**Dominic**

Dominic: Great, I'm going to freeze to death while taking a drop of doom! Not what I expected.

**Closet Confessional**

**Gwen**

Gwen: Really, a ski jump challenge?

**End of Confessionals**

Chef Hatchet: First up is Lars.

Lars looked at how far down the jump was. Gulping he skied down and extended his legs and jumped. But he didn't make a good landing and was rolled into a giant snowball.

**Scores:**

**Lars: 4, 2, 0 = 6 points**

Chef Hatchet: Next is Dominic.

Dominic just looked at how far deep he was going to jump. He slid down the mountain, and jumped! Well….he didn't. He actually slid down the mountain on the ski lifts and jumped off.

Dominic: The jump is way too far off the ground. I can't do the jump, I'm afraid of heights.

**Scores:**

**Lars: 6 points**

**Dominic: 0, 0, 0 = 0 points**

Chef Hatchet: Geoff, you're up next.

Geoff was ready to ski down the hill. He skied down and jumped as far as he could. As soon as he landed, he extended his legs for the impact, and perfectly landed.

**Scores (A/N I'm just going to cut right through to "Lindsay's" jump so I'm putting everyone else's score on):**

**Lars: 6 points**

**Dominic: 0 points**

**Geoff: 30 points**

**Zakk: 30 points**

**Joe: 25 points**

**Duncan: 5 points (Duncan landed perfectly but Chef Hatchet gave him 5 points because he doesn't like him)**

**Eddy: 29 points**

**Brooke: 23 points**

**Kristen: 19 points**

**Tonia: 24 points**

**Gwen: 10 points**

Chef Hatchet: Alright, the last person is…Lindsay.

Lindsay: I'm here!

Chef Hatchet: Wait a minute, how are there two Lindsay's?

Lindsay: Do I know you?

Clair: Lindsay, why did you go out of the closet?

Lindsay: I needed fresh air.

Clair: Well then since you're here…..

Clair then pushes Lindsay for the jump with skies.

Clair: Later!

Clair runs as fast as she can back to the ship until Chef Hatchet.

Chef Hatchet: Oh no. You're not going anywhere.

Lindsay: AHHH!

Lindsay lands into the same snowball Lars was in and rolls down onto the judge's table.

Chef Hatchet: Now who are you and why did you dress up as Lindsay?

Clair: Umm…oh forget this stupid voice simulator.

Clair throws the simulator off and begins to talk.

Clair: I'm Clair McLean.

Chef Hatchet: Clair? What on earth are you doing here?

Clair: Well…..I snuck on board the ship and Trent gave me a job on the ship as the cook.

Chef Hatchet: Why did you dress like one of the contestants?

Clair: Well you came into the kitchen and I didn't want you to recognize me because you would send me back to Venice where my dad is.

Chef Hatchet: Well I'm afraid I have to. Your dad will let you join the cast of Total Drama Cruise 2.

Clair: Really?

Chef Hatchet: Well maybe. Anyways, I'm going to send a helicopter to pick you up, but for now you can watch the captains select their teammates.

Clair: Okay I guess…..

Back on the ship, the two new captains were choosing their new teammates.

Geoff: All right, I guess I pick…..Dominic.

Dominic: Thanks bro.

Zakk: Then I pick, Tonia

Tonia walked over to Zakk.

Geoff: Brooke.

**Closet Confessional**

**Geoff**

Geoff: This is one way to get those two together. Put them on the same team!

**Closet Confessional**

**Dominic**

Dominic: Right now, I hate Geoff. But at the same time, I'm thanking him.

**End of Confessional**

Zakk: Umm Lars.

Geoff: Kristen

Zakk: Lindsay

Geoff: Joe

Zakk: Duncan

Geoff: Gwen

Zakk: Great, that leaves me with…..Eddy.

Eddy: I will win this!

Kristen: Well that's it then…..Hey what are the team names anyways?

Clair: Chef's letting me choose the team names for you guys. Alright, Geoff's team; you'll be the Killer Sharks! The other team will be…the Screaming Sailors?

The Killer Sharks laughed at the Screaming Sailors name.

Duncan: We really have to be called that?

Clair: It's the only thing I could think off related to the ocean!

Duncan: Whatever

A helicopter arrived and Clair jumped on it.

Clair: Bye you guys!

Everybody: Bye

Clair: I'll see you guys on Total Drama Cruise 2!

Gwen: Great, another show of survival.

Over at the control room, Chef untied Trent.

Trent: Chef, I would **so **fire you if Chris hadn't put you on that lifetime contract to the show!

Chef Hatchet: He, he, he.

Well that's it! I've changed to a different style because I just got bored of the other one. Anyways sorry about the late update!


	9. Chapter 7: Possessions

**Total Drama Cruise Chapter 7: Possessions**

(Vote who you want through reviews)

(**Bold **= Eliminated, Underlined = Merged)

Killer Sharks:

Geoff (Captain)

Dominic

Joe

Gwen

Brooke

Kristen

Screaming Sailors:

Zakk (Captain)

Lars

Duncan

Eddy

Tonia

Lindsay

Trent: Last time on Total Drama Cruise! Chef tied me up in the Control Room to steer the boat so he could host the challenge, where the teams merged into two. A surprise guest star; Clair McLean appeared as Lindsay after locking Lindsay up in a closet. Who will win this week's challenge? Will there be another guest star or now as I call it "character of the day"? Find out, on Total, Drama, Cruise!

**Theme Song:**

**Dear Mum and Dad I'm doin' fine,**

Duncan and Gwen's boat bump into an angered Courtney.

**You guys are on my mind.**

Eddy flirts with Bridgette but is stopped by Geoff.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Sierra types on her laptop with Cody staring with his face blank because she's typing about him.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see.**

Brooke reads while Kristen paints the cruise ship.

**I wanna be famous.**

Tonia is in the control room, trying to be stable as Chef Hatchet steers uncontrollably.

**I wanna live close to the sun**

DJ pets Bunny, his pet bunny.

**Oh pack your bags 'cause I've already won**

Lindsay reads her magazine, and looks at the camera, then sinks in her magazine.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

Gracie swims in the swimming pool.

**I'll get there one day**

Trent looks at the contestants doing the rock climbing challenge

'**Cause I wanna be famous!**

Lars listens to songs on his I-Pod.

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na NaNa NaNa Na Na!**

Joe watches a movie and eats popcorn.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Zakk sings and plays guitar at the club in the cruise ship.

**(Whistling the tune of I Wanna Be Famous)**

Dominic: What the? WHO STOLE MY HARMONICA!

Everybody heard the noise and came into the room.

Geoff: What happened ma…..woah. What happened in here?

Geoff pointed at the messy room.

Dominic: I can't, I can't, I can't find my harmonica!

Zakk: I don't get it. What's so great about a harmonica?

Dominic: My mom gave me that harmonica before she died.

Zakk: Oh.

Geoff: The thief strikes again (A/N You'll know what Geoff means in a bit)

A girl screams and everyone turns attention to it.

Joe: What Happened?

Duncan: Something happened to my knife!

Dominic: (laughs) That was you screaming. We all thought it was a little girl screaming! (laughs)

Duncan: Shut it.

Somebody screams and everybody **again **goes to where it is.

Brooke: What is it now?

Kristen: Somebody stole my paint brush!

Lars: That's weird. That's the twelfth one this week. And that's everybody on the ship excluding; Trent and Chef…...

Gwen: Trent and Chef stole our stuff!

Dominic: Have you guys noticed that it's our prized possessions? My harmonica, Lindsay's hair brush and Lars' I-Pod, they took all of our possessions.

Tonia: You think it's for a challenge?

Joe: It has to be.

Trent (PA): All teams, report to the deck.

**Control Room Confessional**

**Geoff**

Geoff: Hmm, guess Dominic was right.

**End of Confessional**

Trent: All right teams. You have been all screaming like little girls.

Trent points to Duncan who just glares.

Trent: Having tantrums.

Trent refers to Dominic who try's to hide behind his teammates.

Trent: And being calm even though….

Trent refers to Kristen who listens through to every word.

Trent: Chef and I stole all of you're possessions for a challenge!

Everybody glares over at Chef who would be the one who took all of their stuff.

Trent: You see we've hid all of your stuff and you guys have to find it!

Everybody just looks at Trent blankly and have a moment of silence.

…..

Gwen: Who made that challenge?

Trent: The same guy who made that tie-breaker challenge in the second chapter.

Joe: Well that would explain it all.

Trent: Anyways, you guys will be given hints at the bottom of these smoothies. You have to drink down these smoothies which the clue locations are accorded to your item.

Everybody sighs.

Trent: And, if you guys don't get your possessions back well…..you won't be getting it back.

Eddy: GIVE ME MY SMOOTHIE!

Everybody raced over at Trent and took all the smoothie cups with their names on them and took off.

Trent: I didn't even tell you…..oh forget it. Their off anyways.

Over with the girls of the Killer Sharks, the girls were slurping down their smoothies while talking.

Gwen: Courtney takes things **way **too seriously don't you think?

Kristen: I agree with you but it was a bit harsh to cheat on Courtney with one of her new friends.

Brooke: Yeah that was a little over the top with the kissing.

Kristen: Will Courtney **ever **forgive you?

Gwen: I doubt that.

Gwen, Kristen and Brooke finished their smoothies and checked their clue.

Kristen: Hmm, it looks like Chef hid my paint brush in the arts center.

Gwen: He hid my diary in the….kitchen.

Brooke: My favorite book is in the library. That's going to be hard there could be a million copies.

Kristen: Hey maybe we could help you after we're done.

Brooke: Great! The book has my name inside it so it shouldn't be that hard to find.

Gwen: Yeah but what happens when the cranky old librarian sees you taking the book out of the library. She's probably going to think your stealing it.

Brooke: Yeah your right, that's going to be the main problem.

With Duncan's alliance, the boys already saw their clues and started to help each other out. Joe and Zakk were pulling Duncan into the kitchen to get his knife. At the same time, Gwen started to look for her diary. Soon, the two bumped into each other.

Duncan and Gwen: WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!

Gwen: Chef hid my diary here.

Duncan: He hid my knife in here too.

Gwen: Why didn't you just come in through the door like I did?

Duncan: Eh, wanted to be more mysterious.

Gwen: But who's holding you up?

Duncan: Umm, I tied the rope up to a heavy object.

Gwen: Then how would you get back up?

Duncan: Umm, I would climb back up?

Gwen: You're lying.

Duncan: What? No I'm not.

Joe: Duncan, are you done yet! Your way to heavy!

Gwen: Climb back up eh?

Duncan: Umm….

Gwen: Whatever. I'm going to find my diary.

Gwen goes off to find her diary while Duncan just hangs there.

Zakk: Duncan! Hurry up!

Duncan: I'm going, I'm going!

Duncan found his knife while Gwen found her diary in a shelf of recipe books. Over with Kristen, she went to the arts center and started to find her paint brush.

Kristen: Now where is that darn paint brush? I've checked all of the paint brushes and their not mine!

Kristen checks the closet and doesn't find it there.

Kristen: Oh man! I'm going to lose the challenge and my paint brush!

With Geoff and Dominic; Dominic looks for his harmonica.

Dominic: It shouldn't be hard to find, it has an engraving on it.

Geoff: Um, does it say; Pierson.

Dominic: Uh huh, my last name. Why?

Geoff: 'Cause I think I just found it.

Dominic: Awesome, thanks Geoff.

Geoff: No problem! Now we need to find my hat I got from Bridgette.

Dominic: You mean the one that looks identical to the one you're wearing now and got for Christmas?

Geoff: The same one.

Dominic: Your clue has a picture of a t-shirt, so it could be in the clothing store in the Shopping Arcade.

Geoff: Nice thinking, let's go!

With Zakk, Duncan and Joe, the alliance was looking for Zakk's guitar.

Joe: Zakk, we've been looking for your guitar for almost an hour now.

Zakk: It's only been ten minutes.

Joe: It feels like a day.

Duncan: Never mind. Just hurry up and find your guitar.

**Closet Confessional**

**Zakk**

Zakk: Duncan is being bossy. I'm the captain of his team, and he's just being a greedy person, maybe I should quit the alliance.

**End of Confessional**

Zakk: Hey Duncan, we already found your knife. You could be a little bit nicer.

Duncan: Hey, you guys didn't find it. **I **found it. You guys did nothing, so why are you complaining?

Zakk: We were holding you up from the kitchen roof. You're sounding like Heather!

**Control Room Confessional**

**Duncan**

Duncan: He did not just say I sound like Heather!

Chef: Yes he did.

Duncan: Hey buddy you stay out of this!

**End of Confessional **

Duncan: You did not just say I sound like Heather!

Zakk: I did! And Chef said so too!

Joe: Guys, maybe we should go look for Zakk's guitar.

Duncan: Stay out of this Joe!

**Closet Confessional**

**Joe**

Joe: Okay, so I try to shut them up for a few minutes and Duncan leaves one way and Zakk leaves the other way. Does that mean I just stay in one spot and lose the challenge? No, I went off to where my DVD would be but I had no luck.

**End of Confessional**

At the clothes store; Geoff found a rack of hats that looked like his. He keeps looking and looking until he gives up.

Geoff: I can't find my hat.

Dominic: Geoff, you can't give up.

Geoff: I am. I can't find my hat in all of these hats!

With Lars, he goes to the Apple store and goes to the I-Pod nano's.

Lars: Hmm, these have the same songs that mine has!

An Apple store worker: Congrats, you found your I-Pod.

Lars: Thanks, umm could you take it off this holder?

An Apple store worker: Sure.

At the library, Brooke looks for copies of her favorite book.

Brooke: Okay, okay….Yes! I found my copy!

Brooke walks out of the library with her book inside a bag.

Librarian: May I take a look at your bag?

Brooke: Oh, um okay…..

The old cranky librarian takes a look inside her bag and sees the copy.

Librarian: Are you stealing a book?

Brooke: No I would never!

Librarian: Liar!

Brooke: Got to run!

Brooke runs out of the library with the librarian chasing after her. However the librarian breaks her back as Brooke rushes out the door.

Over with Eddy, he goes to the Control Room and tries to find his photo album.

**Control Room Confessional**

**Eddy**

Eddy: Now where is that album?

Chef: Somewhere where you won't find it.

Eddy: In the control room compartment?

Chef: …Okay yes.

Eddy: Score!

**End of Confessional**

Lindsay's clue had a picture of a suitcase so she looks inside her suitcase. She doesn't find it so Trent comes in.

Trent: I have just found out that you are dumb

Trent went off to the Main Deck where everyone was waiting.

Trent: Alright everybody, most of you found your items. Three people of each team have not.

Gwen: So it's going to be a tie-breaker?

Trent: You guys have forgotten something. In the second chapter, it was a double elimination. The next chapter, it was a tie-breaker. It's a pattern remember? So it's going to be a…..

Dominic: Double elimination, we get it.

Trent: Well you get the idea. So readers, review in your votes because you get to eliminate one person from two of the teams.

Well I'm done with the seventh chapter! Review please!


	10. Chapter 8: Oh, Come On! Singing?

**Claimer: I own Alex, the OC that is shown in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the songs that will be featured in this chapter.**

**Total Drama Cruise Chapter 8 – Oh, Come On! Singing?**

(Vote who you want through reviews)

(**Bold **= Eliminated, Underlined = Merged)

Killer Sharks:

Geoff (Captain) – 1

Dominic

Joe

Gwen – 1

Brooke

Kristen

Screaming Sailors:

Zakk (Captain)

Lars

Duncan – 1

Eddy

Tonia

Lindsay – 3

Trent: Last time on Total Drama Cruise! Chef and I took all the contestants' prized possessions for a challenge. Three people on both teams couldn't find their stuff and it led to double elimination. Who will be eliminated? By the title of the chapter, can you guess what's going to happen? Find out on

Total!

…..

…..

…..

Drama!

Cruise!

**Theme Song:**

**Dear Mum and Dad I'm doin' fine,**

Duncan and Gwen's boat bump into an angered Courtney.

**You guys are on my mind.**

Eddy flirts with Bridgette but is stopped by Geoff.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Sierra types on her laptop with Cody staring with his face blank because she's typing about him.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see.**

Brooke reads while Kristen paints the cruise ship.

**I wanna be famous.**

Tonia is in the control room, trying to be stable as Chef Hatchet steers uncontrollably.

**I wanna live close to the sun**

DJ pets Bunny, his pet bunny.

**Oh pack your bags 'cause I've already won**

Lindsay reads her magazine, and looks at the camera, then sinks in her magazine.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

Gracie swims in the swimming pool.

**I'll get there one day**

Trent looks at the contestants doing the rock climbing challenge

'**Cause I wanna be famous!**

Lars listens to songs on his I-Pod.

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na NaNa NaNa Na Na!**

Joe watches a movie and eats popcorn.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Zakk sings and plays guitar at the club in the cruise ship.

**(Whistling the tune of I Wanna Be Famous)**

Trent: Alright, first up is Joe.

Trent: Next up is Dominic and Brooke. Come up and get your medals.

And they mostly did exactly that.

Trent: Kristen, Zakk, Lars, Eddy and Tonia.

They got their medals and went back to their seats.

Trent: Alright, Lindsay…sadly you're eliminated. The votes were Geoff on one and Gwen on…one.

Trent: We're going to decide who's eliminated in the Killer Sharks by a tie-breaker between Geoff and Gwen. This challenge is going to be…a sand-castle building competition. Luckily, we've docked over at Dominic's hometown Sydney. You all can go to Bondi Beach to relax while Gwen and Geoff are going to make sand-castles!

**Closet Confessional**

**Dominic**

Dominic: Woo hoo! I can visit home again! Then again, my family would probably be at the beach! So will my friends. Wait a minute. If I know one of my friends then he would hit on my crush. And he knows who it is…..I have no comment now.

**End of Confessional**

Over at Bondi Beach, Tonia decides to go for a swim.

Tonia: Ahh, the cool water. Huh? Suddenly it's gone warm.

Tonia bumped into somebody and saw who it was. It was…..Owen!

Tonia: Owen? What are you doing here?

Owen: Going for a swim!

Tonia: Did you just (sick face) fart in the water?

Owen: Think so.

Tonia: Disgusting!

Tonia hops out of the water and gets back to her bag. Meanwhile with Zakk, Kristen, Joe and Lars, they decided to play a little of volleyball. Kristen and Lars went on a team while Zakk and Joe were on a team.

Zakk: Alright everybody, it's my serve first!

Zakk served it high up onto the other team's side. Kristen also did that and then Lars spiked it. Tonia ran into the court and got hit by the volleyball in the head.

Kristen: Uh oh

The four ran over to Tonia as soon as she started to become conscious.

Tonia: Ugh, what happened?

Lars: I kind of accidentally spiked the volleyball onto your head. You ran onto the court!

Tonia: Did you guys happen to see Owen swimming?

Joe: No why?

Tonia: I could have sworn I saw him swimming in the water a couple of minutes ago.

Zakk: Well, if he was here he's gone now.

Tonia: You're probably right.

With Brooke and Dominic, Dominic decided to go surfing.

Dominic: You sure you don't want to come along?

Brooke: Yeah I'm sure. I can just watch you and read my book.

Dominic: All right then…Surf's up!

Dominic ran into the water with his surfboard and surfed off.

Meanwhile, Brooke was relaxing reading her book when suddenly a boy came.

Boy: Hey there! You just relaxing?

Brooke: I guess….

Boy: Say, aren't you on that show called Total Drama Cruise? You're Brooke right?

Brooke: Yeah I am.

Boy: Awesome! My name is Alex.

Brooke: Hi.

Alex: So do you like anybody from the show?

Brooke gave no reply and simply walked away.

With Dominic, he started surfing a giant wave.

Dominic: I'm getting the hang of this!

Random surfer: Just keep it steady!

Dominic: Huh?

Dominic turned around to see Bridgette riding on her surfboard.

Dominic: Bridgette! What are you doing here?

Dominic lost his balance and fell off his surfboard.

Bridgette: Uh oh!

Brooke turned around to see Dominic floating and being smashed by the waves.

Brooke: (gasps)

Suddenly, Bridgette came and placed Dominic on her surfboard.

Bridgette: Hold on to the surfboard tight!

Dominic: Alright….

Bridgette surfed over to the shore and fortunately was able to drag Dominic onto a small rock.

Dominic: Where are we?

Bridgette: On a rock at the beach.

Brooke: Dominic! Bridgette!

Dominic: It's Brooke!

Dominic and Bridgette rushed over to Brooke and started to talk to her.

Brooke: What are you doing you here Bridgette?

Bridgette: I decided to go for a surf after we got to Bondi Beach.

Dominic: Who do you mean "we"?

With Zakk, Tonia, Kristen, Lars and Joe, everybody was still wondering if Owen was in the water.

Zakk: I still don't think it's possible.

Lars: Maybe Trent wanted a Total Drama reunion?

Kristen: We already met everybody two months ago!

Joe: It could still be possible.

Meanwhile Gwen and Geoff had finished their sandcastles.

Trent: Gwen, how did you do on your sandcastle?

Gwen: Just see it yourself.

Trent looked behind her to see a creepy gothic looking castle.

Trent: Interesting…..anyways, how did you go Geoff?

Geoff: Not so good….

Geoff walked away so Trent could see his sandcastle. It looked as if it was a pile of puke.

Trent: Dude, no offense but it looks like a…..a…

Geoff: You don't need to say it, I know.

Trent: Well then, Gwen wins and Geoff is eliminated I guess….

Trent (megaphone): All contestants from Total Drama Cruise, please report to the ship. I repeat, all contestants from Total Drama Cruise, please report to the ship.

Everybody arrived at the cruise ship while Geoff was sailed to the losers' hotel (A/N Introduced in the next chapter).

Trent: Alright everybody first off, some of the original cast are here for you're audience.

Everyone: AUDIENCE?

Trent: The challenge today is going to be singing. And here comes the cast right now.

The original cast had arrived, plus the eliminated original cast from previous chapters arrived, that included Geoff, Lindsay and a determined Courtney who ran over to see if Gwen or at least Duncan was eliminated.

Courtney: Did Gwen get eliminated, or did Duncan?

Trent: Uh, neither of them got eliminated.

Courtney: Darn it!

Trent: Er, anyways. Contestants, you get a song with no complaints and you have to sing it. The team who gets the most points from our special guest judges wins. Anyways, come get you're smoothies and at the bottom is your song.

Everybody did just that and slurped down their smoothies.

Duncan: Aw come on! This is a girl song!

Dominic: What's the matter Duncan? Is that song to girly?

Duncan: Well what did you get Mr "I Can Sing Anything"?

Everybody stared over to the feud and saw that Dominic was glaring at Duncan.

Dominic: If you're such a "man", would you sing you're song like a "man"?

Trent: Alright, alright, break it up!

The two looked away from each other.

Meanwhile, Zakk, Tonia, Lars and Kristen were all talking together and Zakk just happened to think of something.

Zakk: How about we all form an alliance?

Kristen: I'm not so sure….but what the heck! I'm in.

Tonia: It sounds interesting…Ok, I am too.

Zakk: So Lars what about you?

Lars: Eventually, something is going to happen but just for now, I will be in the alliance.

Zakk: Great, first…..which songs did people get?

Tonia: I got…..Love Story by Taylor Swift.

Lars: What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong.

Kristen: Er, Love Song by Sara Bareilles.

Lars: That's a good song. What about you Zakk?

Zakk: Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars.

With Brooke and Gwen, they were just talking about stuff.

Gwen: What's the song you need to sing?

Brooke: Hmm, Don't Stop Believing by Journey

Gwen: Well that's an old song.

Brooke: What did you get?

Gwen: Bubbly by Colbie Caillat. It's ok.

Trent: All right everybody, it's time to sing!

Everybody: Ughh!(Sigh)

Trent: Anyways….our guest judges are; Clair McLean!

Clair: Hey guys!

Everybody: Hey Clair.

Trent: One of Dominic's friends; Alex!

Alex: Hello

Dominic: Alex? Oh, come on!

Trent: Chef Hatchet and then me. So I guess, let the games begin!

Alex: First up is…Duncan.

Duncan: (muttering) I can't believe I'm doing this.

Clair: Alright Duncan, what are you going to sing?

Duncan: Unfortunately, (muttering) You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift.

Dominic: (shouting) What was that Duncan! We didn't hear you right!

Duncan: (shouts) You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift!

Everyone else: (laughs)

Duncan: All right you can shut up now.

**Duncan (A/N: Bold indicates the person is singing): **_You're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset, she's going off about something that you said and she doesn't get you humor like _oh come on! This song picking is rigged! I'm out of here.

Duncan leaves the stage with Clair giving a 0 along with the other judges except for Alex who gave a -10

Clair: Is that score even possible Trent?

Trent: According to the rules, yes.

Zakk (backstage): You just blew it Duncan!

Alex: Okay…..next is Dominic! What are you singing?

Dominic: I am singing Haven't Met You Yet by Michael Bublé

Alex: Hmm, your favorite song. Well sing!

**Dominic: **_I'm not surprised, not everything lasts. I've broken my heart so many times, I've stopped keeping track. Talk myself in, I talk myself out. I get all worked up, then I let myself down. I tried so very hard not to lose it. I came up with a million excuses. I thought, I thought of every possibility. And I know someday that it'll all turn out. You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out. And I promise you kid, I'll give so much more than I get. I just haven't met you yet. _

**Dominic: **_I might have to wait, I'll never give up. I guess it's half timing, and the other half's luck. Wherever you are, whenever its right, you'll come out of nowhere and into my life. And I know that we can be so amazing, and baby your life is gonna change me. And now I can see every possibility. And I know someday, it'll all turn out. You'll make me work to make me work to work it out. _

**Dominic: **_And I promise you kid, I'll give so much more than I get. I just haven't met you yet. They say all's fair, in love and war. But I won't need to fight it, we'll get it right and we'll be united. And I know that we can be so amazing, and being in your life is gonna change me. And now I can see every possibility. And someday I know it'll all turn out, you'll make me work to make me work to work it out. And I promise you kid, I'll give so much more than I get. Than I get, than I get, than I get. _

**Dominic: **_Oh, you know it'll all turn out. And you'll make me work to make me work to work it out. And I promise you kid, I'll give so much more than I get. Yeah I just haven't met you yet. I just haven't met you yet. Oh, promise you kid. I'll give so much more than I get. I said love, love, love, love, love, love (I just haven't met you yet), love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love, I just haven't met you yet._

Clair: Excellent! 10.

Alex: It was good. 10

Trent: Definite 10

Chef: Some hooded guy gave me $50 to give a -40

**Closet Confessional:**

**Dominic**

Dominic: I am going to **kill **that guy!

**End of Confessional**

Chef: So basically, I'm going to tick him off and give a 10.

Duncan (backstage): WHAT! I GAVE HIM 50 BUCKS FOR NOTHING!

Izzy (audience): Ooo, busted!

Duncan (backstage): Shut it Izzy, who's side are you on? You pitched in too.

Dominic: Busted.

Alex: Next is Kristen.

Kristen: I'll be singing Love Song by Sara Bareilles.

**Kristen: **_Head under water  
And they tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands_

I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today

Clair: Eh, give it an 8.

Alex: 9

Trent: 6, good effort though Kristen

Chef: 0

Trent: Seriously Chef, seriously?

Chef: Alright 1

Alex: Alright next is Tonia.

Tonia: I'll be singing Love Story by Taylor Swift.

**Tonia: **_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

Clair: 9

Alex: 10

Trent: I'll give an 8

Chef: 2

Alex: Alright let's have a break!

Meanwhile backstage in the guest star room, Dominic and Geoff who had met up with him after the break started snuck into the room.

Dominic: He, he, he. It's time to burn Alex's change of clothes as a practical joke!

Dominic and Geoff burned the clothes and decided to pay Alex and visit.

Geoff: Hey there Alex!

Alex: Hey Geoff and Dominic. How you doing?

Dominic: Great but aren't your clothes wet?

Alex: No….

Geoff threw a bucket of water at Alex from behind.

Alex: What just happened?

Dominic: Huh, guess the pipes are leaking.

Alex: Better get a change of clothes.

Alex left to get his clothes, while Dominic and Geoff laugh.

Everybody got backstage again waiting for the judges to get back on stage. Clair saw Alex coming in…..wearing a towel.

Clair: Er, Alex, why are you wearing towel?

Alex: Somebody burned my extra clothes after my other ones got wet!

Clair: Ok, ignoring that comment…..next up is Eddy.

Eddy: (dully) I'll be singing If It's Love by Train.

**Eddy: (dully) **_While everybody else is getting out of bed  
I'm usually getting in it  
I'm not in it to win it  
And there's a thousand ways you can skin it  
My feet have been on the floor  
Flat like an idle singer  
Remember winger  
I digress  
I confess you are the best thing in my life  
But I'm afraid when I hear stories  
About a husband and wife  
There's no happy endings  
No Henry Lee  
But you are the greatest thing about me_

If it's love  
And we decide that it's forever  
No one else could do it better  
If it's love  
And we're two birds of a feather  
Then the rest is just whenever  
And if I'm addicted to loving you  
And you're addicted to my love too  
We can be them two birds of a feather  
That flock together  
Love, love  
Got to have something to keep us together  
Love, Love  
That's enough for me

Took a loan on a house I own  
Can't be a queen bee without a bee throne  
I wanna buy ya everything  
Except cologne  
'cause it's poison  
We can travel to Spain where the rain falls

_Mainly on the plain side and sing  
'cause it is we can laugh we can sing  
Have ten kids and give them everything  
Hold our cell phones up in the air  
And just be glad we made it here alive  
On a spinning ball in the middle of space  
I love you from your toes to your face_

You can move in  
I won't ask where you've been  
'cause everybody has a past  
When we're older  
We'll do it all over again  
When everybody else is getting out of bed  
I'm usually getting in it  
I'm not in it to win it  
I'm in it for you

If it's love  
And we're two birds of a feather  
Then the rest is just whenever  
Then the rest is just whenever

If it's love  
And we decide that it's forever  
No one else could do it better  
And if I'm addicted to loving you  
And you're addicted to my love too  
We can be them two birds of a feather  
That flock together  
Love, love  
Got to have something to keep us together  
Love, love  
Got to have something to keep us together  
Love, love  
That's enough for me

Clair: -8

Alex: -10

Trent: -4

Chef:-14

Clair: And that leaves the Killer Sharks to 64 points, and the Screaming Sailors to -17.

And it mostly went on like that for a few hours until everybody had their turn.

Clair: And that leaves….Killer Sharks at 112 points and the Screaming Sailors at…56 points. The Killer Sharks win!

The Killer Sharks: Woo!

Trent: Unfortunately for the Screaming Sailors, it looks like that you're in elimination status.

The Screaming Sailors: Oh no!

Trent: Find out the next chapter of Total Drama Cruise!

A/N: Finally I'm done this chapter! I've been having writer's block for months! Plz review.


	11. Chapter 9: Growing Bonds, Literally!

_**Total Drama Cruise Chapter 9: Growing Bonds, Literally!**_

_**(A/N: Since only Kat and Nini voted, I've decided to negate the votes and eliminate people out through my decision. Sorry, it's just that most people weren't voting.)**_

**Bold = Eliminated.**

Underlined = Merged.

_Italics = Brought back in._

Killer Sharks:

**Geoff (Captain) **

Dominic (New Captain)

Joe

Gwen

Brooke

Kristen

Screaming Sailors:

Zakk (Captain)

Lars

Duncan

Eddy

Tonia

Lindsay

Trent: Last time on Total Drama Cruise! Our contestants battled it out in a war of the vocals and the team who ultimately triumphed were the Killer Sharks. The Screaming Sailors will now face elimination. Who will get eliminated? Who will win today? When will Chris **ever **take back the job I seriously regret now? Find out here on Total…Drama…Cruise!

**Theme Song:**

**Dear Mum and Dad I'm doin' fine,**

Duncan and Gwen's boat bump into an angered Courtney.

**You guys are on my mind.**

Eddy flirts with Bridgette but is stopped by Geoff.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Sierra types on her laptop with Cody staring with his face blank because she's typing about him.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see.**

Brooke reads while Kristen paints the cruise ship.

**I wanna be famous.**

Tonia is in the control room, trying to be stable as Chef Hatchet steers uncontrollably.

**I wanna live close to the sun**

DJ pets Bunny, his pet bunny.

**Oh pack your bags 'cause I've already won**

Lindsay reads her magazine, and looks at the camera, then sinks in her magazine.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

Gracie swims in the swimming pool.

**I'll get there one day**

Trent looks at the contestants doing the rock climbing challenge

'**Cause I wanna be famous!**

Lars listens to songs on his I-Pod.

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na NaNa NaNa Na Na!**

Joe watches a movie and eats popcorn.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Zakk sings and plays guitar at the club in the cruise ship.

**(Whistling the tune of I Wanna Be Famous)**

The tension in the elimination room intensified as Trent came in with the medals. Of course, now that Trent brought back in the original voting style, most of them **had **to vote for Duncan or Eddy after what they did in the last challenge. Trent pulled out a medal and started to tally the votes up. One of the Screaming Sailors would go home in the Lifesaver of Shame and drift off to where all the contestants go.

As per usual, Trent said the following words:

Trent: Who ever does not receive a medal must immediately go to the Plank of Shame, and take the jump onto the Lifesaver of Shame. When I call your name, come up and get your medal. First up to be safe from elimination is: Tonia, Lindsay and Lars.

Tonia, Lindsay and Lars walked up to Trent to receive their medals and sat back down in their seats to see who was eliminated.

Trent: The next one to receive the medal is: Zakk; team captain.

Zakk threw a smirk at Duncan and came up to receive the medal.

Trent: The last person to receive the medal is…..

Duncan and Eddy both are on the edge of their seats, cursing in their minds if one of them got eliminated. Trent slowly pulled out the medal, the room intensified and one of their minds got blown away when the other received the medal.

Trent: Duncan

Duncan screamed out in victory of not being eliminated and stuck out his tongue at all of the contestants, especially at Dominic who instead decided to punch him in the nose when he least expected it, but Brooke strained him back. The two were closer now than before, but even if Geoff was here, he would probably have guessed that the two were probably dating. Dominic quickly erased the thought in his mind. Besides, he thought he would be able to pour it all out in the confessional.

Eddy: This totally sucks! I am SO OUT OF HERE! Oh yeah, and you two lovebirds better watch out, the others will be after you!

Eddy quickly grabbed his suitcases and jumped off the ship without a single care in the world, in disgust. Everyone stared at each other in a dumbfounded attitude. They had no idea who and what Eddy was talking about. Zakk had a rough idea on who he was talking about, pinning it down to a few pairs in his mind.

_**Closet Confessional:**_

Zakk: Okay, there are a few people I think he might be talking about. Joe and Kristen, nah, I don't think they've interacted that much in the game. Dominic and Brooke, I'm not sure about this one but they seem like the type, I don't even think their dating. Duncan and Gwen are totally dating, so I bet that most people would target them down in the game. Tonia and I, okay, we've talked a bit, considering we're in an alliance together, but I don't really think it makes a difference. Does it?

_**End of Confessional**_

Trent: Okay contestants, today we're having an arts and crafts day, BUT, you'll have to work with a partner in your team, except if it's stuck with two people on different teams, so you guys can choose your partners! Oh yeah, and since Geoff is gone, I asked him who would take his captain place so he decided to choose Dominic.

_**Closet Confessional:**_

Dominic: I'm the new captain? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO CHOOSE ME GEOFF!

_**Control Room Confessional:**_

Joe: Me? I'll probably try to partner with Kristen. Don't get the wrong idea; after all she's a good artist.

_**End of Confessional**_

Dominic searched for a partner, but most people were already partnered. They were prepared. But he wasn't, the only person left was, you probably guessed it; Brooke. It's not like he wanted to partner with her, but if Eddy said was true then him and Brooke would be gone. Wait, what was he thinking? He and Brooke weren't even dating! At least he didn't think so. But if they were going to be eliminated, he might as well get to know her more before leaving the ship that is if he were eliminated.

Zakk and Tonia partnered up, though Zakk was a bit reluctant. But Eddy's little "prediction" wouldn't stop Zakk from winning the challenge. Zakk was confident he could make it to at least the top 5.

Lindsay was lost on who to partner with, but alas, she was forced to team up with Duncan after Lars paired up with Gwen. Those two didn't really see eye to eye, literally, as they vaguely remember the experience when Lindsay took Duncan to see a movie in Total Drama Action when she won a challenge. That was awkward.

Trent: Contestants, one of you from each pair must get a handcuff and cuff it to each other! Yes, while you work on your arts & crafts project, you two will be chained together like criminals.

Everybody sighed. They hated the challenges the interns came up with, they were totally dumb.

Lindsay took a handcuff for her and Duncan, but forgot what to do with them.

Duncan: This is how you do it.

Duncan snatched the cuffs off of Lindsay and cuffed them together himself. To him, Lindsay was totally useless in the game, hot, but still useless.

Dominic politely said to Brooke that he would go get the handcuffs, and she agreed. She also still didn't get what Eddy was saying. Who was he talking about? Surely not she and Dominic, but today they would find out. As Dominic cuffed them together and smiled at her, she quickly felt herself blush and look at the other direction, Dominic didn't like her as nothing more than a friend at least that's what she thinks.

Gwen took handcuffs and cuffed herself to Lars. It was going to be a long challenge. She wasn't thinking about Lars with the challenge, but of Trent. Ever since Total Drama Cruise started, Trent had been giving her the cold shoulder, Trent thought that the break up and elimination in Total Drama Action was betrayal, he felt hurt and used, but he was host of the new season so Gwen obviously had to face him sooner or later. Then she flashed Duncan in her mind. Duncan had been wreck less this season, so much as to lie to her in a challenge when they were dating. Her thoughts about Duncan were too emotional, and so she stopped and started talking to Lars.

Tonia volunteered to Zakk for getting the handcuffs. They worked well together as a team, so much it could provoke the other players to vote them out if their team was in elimination status.

Trent: Alright, you know where the Arts and Crafts Centre is right? Race down there and start making any art you please! On my signal, contestants run.

Everybody was pumped up, and Trent soon gave the signal.

Trent: On your mark, get set, GO!

All of the pairs raced to the Arts and Crafts Centre. Kristen almost had to drag Joe as she paints at the Centre all of the time, so she knows all of the shortcuts to get there. Dominic and Brooke were the 3rd pair there behind Lars and Gwen who had taken 2nd Place and Joe and Kristen 1st Place.

The contestants quickly ran to the benches assigned to them and they immediately started building.

Dominic: Brooke, we've got to work fast, what do you think we should make?

Brooke: A sculpture maybe? How about of the ship?

Dominic: That's a great idea Brooke! You come up with some good ideas!

Dominic smiles at Brooke while she once again turns away and blushes. She had a few feelings for Dominic, but she didn't want them to show today.

Tonia and Zakk made it to the centre along with Duncan and Lindsay; who Lindsay was afraid that she could have broken a heel. They just arrived at their workbenches just when Joe and Kristen were discussing their artistic masterpiece.

Kristen: I was thinking maybe we could paint a picture of all of the contestants of Total Drama Cruise with maybe Trent in the middle and Chef at the back?

Joe: Sounds good, let's go for it!

Kristen: Great! Now if we could find enough pencils and paint.

Joe: Found them.

Joe had instantaneously found a whole supply of pencils and paint underneath their workbench. The interns placed it there for easy access but the competition now became too easy for the contestants because of the new interns that keep coming in.

Lindsay was thinking about shoes and makeup while talking to Duncan about the art they were going to make. Of course, Lindsay is good with applying makeup to her face so Duncan hopes that Lindsay will be able to paint on the actual canvas.

Lindsay: Maybe we can paint a picture of hundreds of shoes just piling up from the floor to the ceiling!

Duncan: Too girly, we've **got **to have some blood action somewhere.

Lindsay: Eww! No way! Shoes!

Duncan: Blood!

Lindsay: SHOES!

Duncan: BLOOD!

Lindsay: SHOES!

Duncan: Okay, how about bloody shoes?

Lindsay: How about a streak of paint that looks like blood but it's actually a part of the shoe!

Duncan: Fine, but I think that's the smartest thing you've said with 'streaks of paint'.

Lindsay happily obliges to start working, while Duncan is stuck drawing the shoes, Lindsay goes to paint; not the canvas, her nails.

Gwen starts to brainstorm on what to do for the art, but soon both Duncan and Trent are both in her mind. She can't think when Duncan is actually just next to her, but the clock is ticking and she and Lars have to think of something. She finally gets an idea out of all the stress that she is worrying about.

Gwen: You know about Trent, Duncan and I Lars?

Lars: Yeah, what?

Gwen: Maybe we could draw a picture of maybe a streaky line in half of the page, one side has Trent, one side has Duncan, and I'm in some sort of circle in the middle distressed.

Lars: That could work! It sounds good; hopefully we'll be able to pull it off.

The contestants all start rushing to get their work done. Dominic and Brooke have almost sculpted their ship, however disaster strikes when they reveal tonnes of cracks in their ship. They attempt to use more clay but soon they run out.

Dominic: Wait, I think if we use water to smooth the clay out we get use it to block up the cracks.

Brooke: You really think that will work?

Dominic: Sure! My sister and I used to have the best art teacher in California before we moved to Australia.

Brooke: Okay, I trust you on this Dominic.

Brooke soon takes Dominic's hand and smiles. Dominic blushes himself and soon prompts Brooke to keep on working. It was only a matter of time until they had to stop. Trent didn't tell them when they needed to stop, but only time could tell when Trent pulls everybody out for the results. Kristen and Joe start painting more colours in for more added effect which Joe comments on as Kristen explains why.

Zakk and Tonia were drawing a picture of themselves each on a side of a wall. They were having great difficulty until they finally got the hang of it. They started drawing the wall into cinderblocks and started to use pencils to colour in their almost finished art. Duncan mainly had to do all the work in the art since Lindsay was too busy worrying about her nails being wet and ruined. Duncan shrugged.

_**Closet Confessional:**_

Duncan: Is it me, or is it that Lindsay is probably making me do the work as pay back for losing us the last challenge, or is it that she's just too busy prettying herself up?

_**End of Confessional**_

Trent announced the words that most of the contestants certainly didn't want to hear at all!

Trent: Everybody! You have 20 seconds left!

Dominic: Oh geez. Brooke, you need to hurry with the kilning!

Brooke: I'm trying! It'll be done in 10 seconds!

Zakk: Tonia we've got to move!

Tonia: We're almost there!

Duncan: GAH! Lindsay, will you move your legs already?

Lindsay: But my toenails are still wet!

Duncan: Forget about the nails!

Lars and Gwen quickly started to add drawing effects in, this was going to be tough.

Lars: We can win Gwen!

Gwen: I hope so!

Joe: This is taking a long time!

Kristen: Joe, no need to worry! I'm almost done!

Trent screams out the last 10 seconds that had almost ended the challenge.

Trent: 10!

Trent: 9!

Brooke rushes the clay out of the kiln and tries to give it to Dominic, however she tripped and fell into Dominic's arms as the art makes impact into the ground.

Trent: 8!

Trent: 7!

Trent: 6!

Zakk and Tonia have finished and are ready to present their art piece.

Trent: 5!

Trent: 4!

Lindsay finally gets up and helps Duncan to put the canvas on a stand.

Trent: 3!

Trent: 2!

Joe and Kristen finish up the workbench and Kristen holds the art in triumph.

Trent: 1!

Trent: 0! Time's up!

Brooke has a look into Dominic's eyes that are probably saying _'I'm sorry'._

Dominic: Brooke, you don't have to apologize, I put you under pressure too much. If anyone's going home it should be me.

Brooke has a weak smile as Zakk and Tonia present their work to Trent.

Trent: Hmm, very mysterious, yet a lot of good hand technique. I give 8 points to each of you.

Tonia and Zakk both scream a 'yes!' and they return to their workbench.

**Points:**

**Screaming Sailors: 16**

**Killer Sharks: 0**

Lars and Gwen share their masterpiece with Trent and he is surprised at what he sees. The picture is of both Trent and Duncan clashing together while Gwen is still confused about her emotions.

Trent: Gwen…..and Lars. I give you both a 9.

Gwen and Lars both smiled at each other. They pulled off a 9 for both of their teams.

**Points:**

**Screaming Sailors: 25**

**Killer Sharks: 9**

Trent: Dominic and Brooke, I see your art is broken. What happened?

Dominic: In the last few seconds, Brook tripped and I caught her, but in the process our art was broken.

Trent: I'm so sorry, I like you both, but I'll have to give you both a -1 for no art piece and no display. I'm sorry.

Brooke leans her head against Dominic as he whispers _'it's okay'._

**Points:**

**Screaming Sailors: 25**

**Killer Sharks: 7**

Lindsay seems proud of "their" work as Trent views the art.

Trent: It's a nice fashion style. Who came up with the bloody shoe idea?

Duncan: Eh, a mix of both of our "opinions".

Trent: Well it looks good. I give a 7 to each of you.

Lindsay loudly claps and sings "Hooray!" but Duncan shrugs. He did all of the work while Lindsay waited like a maniac trying to wait until her toenails dried.

**Score:**

**Screaming Sailors: 39**

**Killer Sharks: 7**

Joe looks on very proud on the pair's achievement. They did well and hopefully they pulled off at least a 9.

Trent: Vibrant colours as well as a great idea. It's really good. Joe and Kristen, I give you both a 10!

Joe and Kristen celebrate their triumph of a 10. However, this hasn't saved their team from elimination. If only Brooke hadn't tripped and broke their pair's work.

**Final Score:**

**Screaming Sailors: 39**

**Killer Sharks: 27**

Trent: I'm sorry Killer Sharks, but you will be in elimination tonight. Go into the Voting Confessional to vote who you want to eliminate.

_**Voting Confessionals:**_

_Kristen: _Sorry Brooke, but I have to vote for you.

_Joe: _Brooke.

_Dominic: _Who am I voting for? Myself. I put Brooke under pressure during the challenge too much. I should go home.

_Brooke: _I have no choice, but I vote off Kristen. I didn't want to vote for you!

_Gwen: _Brooke, if she hadn't been clumsy we might have won, but I did see a leg…

_**End of Confessionals**_

Trent: Everybody knows the drill, when I call your name, come and get your medal.

Dominic flashes an eye at Brooke, indicating already to her that he must have voted for himself. It was sweet. But she could already tell she was going home, not Dominic.

Trent: The first medal goes to….Joe.

Joe walks up to Trent and receives his medal. He already knew that everyone voted for Brooke, except maybe Dominic.

Trent: The next two are…Kristen and Gwen.

Kristen and Gwen quickly come and get their medals. They obviously didn't want to upset Brooke.

Trent: The last medal goes to…

The room intensifies once again as the last elimination and the heat was rising in their blood. One of the nicest people on the ship was leaving tonight.

Trent: The medal goes to…..

Trent: Dominic. I'm sorry Brooke, but you have been eliminated from Total Drama Cruise.

Everybody on the other team gasps apart from Duncan. Dominic comes up and gets his medal and comforts Brooke who is facing downwards. Brooke gets her face up.

Brooke: My time here on the ship was great; I met new friends, and acquaintances. But I guess it's time to say goodbye!

Brooke hugs everybody in a line before she goes on the Plank of Shame. After everybody else, she confronts Dominic who has tears streaming from his face.

Dominic: I'm going to miss you, you know?

Brooke: I know. I'll keep watching you from back home, okay?

Dominic: Okay. I'm going to win for both of us now.

Dominic holds her hand, and gently leans forward and his lips meet with Brooke's. However, the kiss cuts short as Trent soon says Brooke to jump the plank.

Brooke: Goodbye everyone! I'll see you at the finals!

Brooke jumped the plank as told and she takes the Lifesaver of Shame and drifts off. Dominic however calls out to Brooke and throws her something. She takes a closer look and sees that what Dominic had thrown her was a necklace. She peers inside and sees a picture of her and Dominic. She waves off as she drifts away and vice versa, everybody on Total Drama Cruise gives her a farewell.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry, I've been busy with homework! But I'm back now and with the chapters a bit longer than what I normally used to write. How did you guys like it? Aw, a bit sad at the end though. But that's just how I roll! Next Chapter coming soon!**


	12. Chapter 10: Revenge is Candy Sweet

**Total Drama Cruise Chapter 10: Revenge is Candy Sweet**

**Bold** = Eliminated.

Underlined = Merged.

_Italics = Brought back in._

**Killer Sharks:**

**Geoff (Former Captain)**

Dominic (Captain)

Joe

Gwen

**Brooke**

Kristen

**Screaming Sailors:**

Zakk (Captain)

Lars

Duncan

**Eddy**

Tonia

Lindsay

* * *

Trent: Last time on Total Drama Cruise! Tension! Add drama and a whole lot of bondage in our last challenge with growing emotions in our artistic challenge.

There was love, confusion and hurt after Brooke's elimination. Who will go next? More importantly, was there any hindering in Brooke's elimination? Find out today on Total Drama Cruise!

**Theme Song:**

**Dear Mum and Dad I'm doin' fine,**

Duncan and Gwen's boat bump into an angered Courtney.

**You guys are on my mind.**

Eddy flirts with Bridgette but is stopped by Geoff.

**You asked me what I wanted to be**

Sierra types on her laptop with Cody staring with his face blank because she's typing about him.

**And now I think the answer is plain to see.**

Brooke reads while Kristen paints the cruise ship.

**I wanna be famous.**

Tonia is in the control room, trying to be stable as Chef Hatchet steers uncontrollably.

**I wanna live close to the sun**

DJ pets Bunny, his pet bunny.

**Oh pack your bags 'cause I've already won**

Lindsay reads her magazine, and looks at the camera, then sinks in her magazine.

**Everything to prove nothing in my way**

Gracie swims in the swimming pool.

**I'll get there one day**

Trent looks at the contestants doing the rock climbing challenge

'**Cause I wanna be famous!**

Lars listens to songs on his I-Pod.

**Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na NaNa NaNa Na Na!**

Joe watches a movie and eats popcorn.

**I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous**

Zakk and Dominic sing and plays guitar at the club in the cruise ship.

**(Whistling the tune of I Wanna Be Famous)**

* * *

Dominic stared wistfully out into the open of the ocean and sighed with a single tear forming in his eye, looking down at the piece of paper and started scribbling down on his notepad.

**Zakk: **Sheesh that guy is depressed.

**Tonia: **What do you think? His girlfriend got voted off as soon as they hooked up.

Dominic looked up from his notepad at the duo. Girlfriend? Isn't that a kick! Truth is he never had one; he never thought he'd be hearing that word that involved him. Worse thing is that Tonia was right; Dominic didn't even get to spend that much time with Brooke after getting together. He looked back down to the piece of paper in front of him.

Kristen and Gwen headed over to Zakk and Tonia and glanced over at the lonely musician.

**Kristen: **Poor guy, wish there was something to do to help him.

**Gwen: **Yeah I know. But I did saw some…never mind.

**Tonia: **What is it Gwen?

**Gwen: **Well, when Brooke fell I saw a foot lunge out. Like it was on purpose to trip her.

**Zakk: **Yeah but who would do that? Nobody on the ship has a grudge against Brooke.

**Tonia: **Except for that old librarian. She's still in the infirmary.

**Kristen:** But somebody does have a grudge against Dominic.

**Gwen: **Yeah but who?

Kristen looks to Gwen with a look that Gwen isn't liking.

**Gwen: **No, no way! It is not _him_.

Who Gwen was referring to, you've probably already guessed. Gwen was totally in-denial about the whole thing. She was sure the person she cared about didn't sabotage Brooke and Dominic's challenge.

**Trent (loudspeaker): **All contestants report to the main deck. Yes Dominic, that means you.

Dominic chuckled at Trent's little humor and headed over to the main deck still pondering. He glanced back at his notepad seeing a beautiful sketch of Brooke. Cliché yes, to miss your girlfriend. But honestly he didn't care. It was after all his fault that she was gone in his eyes.

* * *

Everybody reached the main deck for the day's challenge.

**Trent: **Hey guys, although it has been a weird emotion roller coaster for some of you, I've decided to make a fun challenge for you all. Today is an all out Paintball War!

Everybody cheered for the sheer excitement of pummelling each other with paint. Dominic wasn't in the mood. This didn't surprise Lindsay. Although she wasn't particularly smart, she knew about relationships, and these feelings were normal. Duncan on the other hand smirked at the opportunity. Duncan obviously hated Dominic, but everyone didn't know why. Having Dominic off guard was perfect to shoot in the places that hurt in paintball.

**Trent: **Ok, so the Killer Sharks are in the black and white suits while the Screaming Sailors are in the blue and red. Because of the Screaming Shark's player advantage, the Killer Sharks, you guys are actually getting a returning player for the day.

The Killer Sharks were confused by their evening out of the teams.

**Trent: **Today, you guys are being joined by….DJ!

DJ entered through the doors of the main deck and was not only welcomed back by the Killer Sharks, but everybody on the ship including Trent. Lars; competitively high-fived DJ as a friendly gesture for a former teammate to another.

**Trent: **Welcome back to the competition for the day DJ.

**DJ: **Thanks man.

**Trent: **Well guys, suit up and meet me down on the docks, because we're having our paintball fight back at Camp Wawanakwa!

**Control Room Confessional Cam - Lars**

**Lars: **We're back again? Seriously, don't these guys have anything original?

**Chef Hatchet: **Hey I'm trying as best as I can

**Lars: **Okay you should shut up.

**End of Confessional**

Everybody started their gearing up in the Lounge Area. Surprisingly they had almost every equipment in paintball history. Nobody knew why, but it was better not to question it. Dominic grabbed a gun that surely looked like it wasn't a paintball gun. Zakk approached Dominic and was certain it definitely not a paintball gun.

**Zakk: **Ok, what the?

Zakk accidently pulled the trigger and it shot into the ceiling. Everybody doubtfully stared at the mark it made. No paint, a hole.

**Dominic: **Uh…..let's just get the ones we know are paintball guns. Agreed?

**Everybody: **Agreed!

**Closet Confessional Cam – Gwen**

**Gwen: **Why the HELL were there real guns? Are they trying to get people killed?

**End of Confessional**

Once they had their hopefully safe equipment, the teams stepped once again on the docks of Wawanakwa. Things were still the same as they left it at Christmas, a total dump. Literally, the radioactive stuff was still there. The place ended up reminding Dominic of Brooke again. No matter how hard he tried, everything made him think about her. Again, as cliché as it is, nobody could even break his missing streak.

**Trent: **(dully) Welcome back to Camp Wawanakwa.

**Joe: **Are you ok Trent?

**Trent: **I hate being a host. I wish I could be back in the game.

Suddenly, a helicopter descended from the sky and out came Chris?!

**Chris: **Hey Trent!

**Trent: **Why the heck are you here?

**Chris: **I'm re-taking your hosting position.

**Trent: **WHAT?! I didn't agree to this!

**Chris: **It's in you're ***beep* **contract so hurry up and get on the Killer Shark's team or get on that helicopter out of here. Killer Shark's, your advantage is now Trent.

Trent walked grudgingly walked over to his new teammates who were mad about their advantage swap, not that having a new teammate was pretty sweet.

**Chris: **Trent, hurry up and get in your suit.

**Trent: **Well I would have been ready if I knew you were coming.

**Chris: **I guess until Trent get's back, we'll have an ad break! Who will prevail? How will they take each other down, find out after the break on Total! Drama! Cruise! Now THAT'S an outro.

* * *

**Aftermath Ad-Break**

**Geoff: **Welcome everybody to the Total Drama Minimath! This miniature aftermath will be a preview of a future aftermath episode!

**Bridgette: **That's right Geoff. A sneak peak! The chapter will be featuring everybody who has been eliminated so far in Chapter 13. Here is a sneak peak!

**Sneak Peak**

The Peanut Gallery waved politely to the camera apart from the obvious people who definitely weren't in the mood.

**Bridgette: **Our next guest was eliminated in our Christmas special, says 'Mama' on an almost regular basis, and made Chef's food actually good! Please welcome, DJ!

The lovable chef walked through the curtains and waved to the audience and sat down next to the Aftermath hosts.

**End of Aftermath Ad-Break**

* * *

**Chris: **Welcome back to Total Drama Cruise! Trent is finally back in black and white gear for our paintball challenge on Wawanakwa.

**Trent: **I hate you.

**Chris: **Yeah I know. Everybody meet at the campfire.

Everybody headed off to the campfire in quick succession with Chris holding some paint balloons.

**Chris: **Both teams will get these paint balloons, and a part of camp with a Capture the Flag theme. Killer Sharks, you're getting the Killer Bass' old cabin while the Screaming Sailors are getting the Mess Hall. You all have 20 seconds to get to your base after I give the signal. 3…2…1….GO!

Both teams rushed off to their bases in a hurried fashion before the 20 seconds were up. The Killer Sharks reached the old cabins, which were damaged as ever. The former Gophers looked at their old cabins and see how much mould actually accumulated into the place.

**Dominic: **(sigh)

**Kristen: **Still thinking about her?

**Dominic: **Honestly, no matter where I go, there she is! (sigh) I miss her.

**Gwen: **Well, uh…

**Dominic: **What is it?

**Kristen: **Gwen and I have a theory that somebody tripped over Brooke when she fell and smashed the sculpture.

**Dominic: **Who?

**With the Screaming Sailors**

**Duncan: **Oh man, this is going to be awesome! The dude is totally going to get it!

**Zakk: **What the ***beep* **is wrong with you and Dominic?

**Duncan: **As if it's any of your business.

**Lars: **Hey can we just focus on the challenge? If you guys are going to argue, one of you are going to get the boot.

**Tonia: **Lars is right. Either get in it or get out.

**Zakk: **Don't worry, I'm still in. Don't know about Duncan though.

Duncan glared at Zakk and looked over at Lindsay who was using her paint to paint her nails. Again.

**With the Killer Sharks**

**Dominic: **That little WEASEL! He is so going to get it!

**Gwen: **Um…

Dominic was filled with rage of Duncan getting back at Dominic. It was time to get back at him. Revenge.

**Wawanakwa Confessional Cam – Dominic**

**Dominic: **That little ***beep*** ***beep*** ***beep* **is going to be messed up.

**Wawanakwa Confessional Cam – Gwen**

**Gwen: **Did I probably say too much. Maybe not…

**Wawanakwa Confessional Cam – Trent**

**Trent: **I can't believe Duncan. It's not that I didn't already know that while I was in the hosting position, but it's still cruel. How's Gwen dealing with all this. Didn't Brooke and Gwen become friends earlier during the season?

**End of Confessional**

The challenge started promptly and both teams anxiously waited to shoot some paint at each other. Joe and Kristen stayed at the base to protect the flag while the others went off to capture the Screaming Sailors' flag. The Screaming Sailors had the same intent. Duncan was forced to stay behind with Lindsay who was goofing off while Zakk and Tonia went to distract the other team and Lars to capture the flag. Zakk was intensively shooting on the incoming team while charging through to the Killer Shark's base. Duncan was forced to throw the balloons while Lindsay was waiting for her nails to dry off.

Dominic became intent to take down the delinquent and charged through the doors. Kristen and Joe attempted to shoot down Zakk and Tonia, unknown to Lars' advances to the flag. It was only until shooting multiple times was that they realised that Lars captured the flag and was headed back to his base. Joe went into the war zone and attempted to pry the flag off of Lars. The other Killer Sharks were having more success. Gwen was reluctant to shoot Duncan, even if it was a game. Trent and Dominic kept on trying to take the flag while trying to shoot Duncan with their paintballs, but Duncan was trying to throw his paint balloons at the same time.

**Meanwhile**

Lindsay was painting her nails in the Mess Hall kitchen and blew on her fingertips

**Back to the War**

Joe was struggling with Lars for the flag in the middle of the two bases until he saw Trent and Dominic flying off with the Screaming Sailor's flag. Joe immediately bailed on Lars to protect the flag. They reached the cabin in due time and were happy with their achievement.

**Chris: **The Killer Sharks win!

Duncan and Lindsay came out from the Mess Hall completely covered in paint, head to toe, front to back.

**Duncan: **What did I miss?

**Lindsay: **At least my nails are completely painted!

**Chris: **Screaming Sailors, you will be voting somebody off tonight for the first time in the old confessional here on the island.

* * *

**Wawanakwa Voting Cam – Zakk**

**Zakk: **Duncan, that ***beep*** should go.

**Wawanakwa Voting Cam – Lars**

**Lars: **Duncan

**Wawanakwa Voting Cam – Duncan**

**Duncan: **I say Zakk goes.

**Wawanakwa Voting Cam – Tonia**

**Tonia: **Definitely Duncan

**Wawanakwa Voting Cam – Lindsay**

**Lindsay: **Wait, what am I supposed to be in here for?

**Wawanakwa Confessional Cam – Dominic **

**Dominic: **I can't wait to see that jerk's face when he get's booted off.

**End of Confessional**

**Chris: **Wow, I've actually kind of missed this. I'm changing the game's awards! Instead of regular medals, we're having the Chris Medal!

**Wawanakwa Confessional Cam – Tonia**

**Tonia: **Seriously? Chris Medals? How lame! Then again I have to have them to be safe.

**End of Confessional**

**Chris: **The first Chris Medal goes to; Tonia.

Tonia was thrown her medal only for it to hit her face. In quick succession, Lindsay was given her medal in the same fashion.

**Chris: **The next Chris Medal goes to…..Lars

Lars cheered for himself as he was given his medal. Zakk and Duncan glared at each to see who would get the last 'Chris Medal'. Zakk already knew he would already get it. After all, Duncan was the one who got pummelled by Trent and Dominic.

**Chris: **The last Chris Medal goes to…..

Zakk and Duncan stared at Chris to see who would be safe, and who would be taking the Plank of Shame.

**Chris: **Zakk

**Zakk: **Aww yeah!

Duncan rolled his eyes and walked to the Dock of Shame to the ship for his parting jump until Chris blocked him from going.

**Chris: **No way man. You aren't going this week. Because it was a reward challenge! Yes, the Killer Shark girls are getting their nails painted while the boys are playing first hands on Halo 4!

**Lars: **You've got to be kidding me! Halo 4 isn't due for release for another few days!

**Chris: **Exactly. We got talking with the developers and they decided to give the boys copies.

**Zakk: **Damn it Chris!

* * *

**With the Killer Sharks**

**Gwen: **Hey! Stop using that colour, give me grey or something.

**Kristen: **At least we're getting our nails painted.

Meanwhile with the boys, they were enjoying their new game. Joe was waiting for his turn while Dominic and Trent were playing the game.

**Trent: **Oh wait dude, watch out.

**Dominic: **Die! Die you!

**Joe: **This is so awesome. Hey Dominic, my turn!

**Dominic: **No way man I just started!

**Joe: **As if! How many hours have you played this since I got off? 2 and a half hours!

As the boys were arguing over the game, Chris appeared on the scene.

**Chris: **How will the boys get over Halo 4? When will Dominic get his revenge? When will Duncan get his revenge? And how _will _the boys get over a silly game?

**The Boys: **SHUT UP CHRIS!

**Chris: **Find out next time, on Total! Drama! Cruise!

* * *

**(A/N: **Hey guys! Yes, I've updated! I hope you all like some humor in this! Oh, a disclaimer to Halo 4 just to tell you. I'm watching a 'Good Game' review on Halo 4 next week! Good Game is an Australian gamer show. Search for Good Game on a search engine.**)**


End file.
